


(You are the Dreamer) We are the Dream

by Why_so_drama



Series: We’re The Best Boys [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: #partyhard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bond Compatibility, Drunk Hockey Players, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor dirty talk, Rimming, Sex, Sex fails, Shy Flirting, alpha! dumo, bond-drama, cute boys being cute, does not follow a proper timeline, life fails, lots of cute, more cute feelings, omega! Olli, overuse of 'babe', overuse of 'bro', pre-bond, underage drinking- Olli is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_so_drama/pseuds/Why_so_drama
Summary: The minute that Brian smells the omega at the rink, he knows that they are compatible. When he finally meets Olli, he's even more sure that they're meant to be. The problem is, they can't seem to bond to each other, no matter how hard they try.





	1. When the Evening hits your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Series Title belongs to Fall Out Boy’s _Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year_  
>  Title belongs to Fall Out Boy's _Hum Hallelujah_.  
>  Chapter Title belongs to Empires' _Damn Things Over_
> 
> This is part of a much larger a/b/o 'verse which will feature many different pairings.
> 
> Important to note: Brian never went to Boston College in this 'verse. He went straight to WBS and was called up shortly after. The timeline in this fic does not match the proper timeline in the least, which is why Brian is playing for the Pens before Olli. Please suspend your disbelief!

Something smells weird when Brian walks into the arena. He knows that they’ve got loads of new guys milling about since training camp is just about to start up, but he’s pretty sure that alphas don’t smell this good. He should know, he’s been around enough of them throughout his career as a hockey player. Omegas, on the other hand… He’s met a few, nice guys and girls that may or may not have wanted to use him for his knot. They’d all smelled nice enough, but this, this is different than that even still. All he wants to do is find that scent and roll around in it, to smell like that forever and that’s not something that he’s ever really experienced before. 

Unfortunately, whoever it is that smells so delicious has been and gone, because the scent is going a little stale. Instead of panicking, he pulls out his phone to message Dales, because Dales always has great advice about pretty much everything. 

_Hey bro, u heard anything bout a new omega on the team, or staff?_

He’s got stuff to do, so he doesn’t wait for a response, just heads to the equipment room to make sure that everything is ready for training camp to start up in a couple of days. While he’s doing that, he has the scent stuck in his nose, reminding him that maybe, just this once, there’s something more important out there than hockey. It’s a strange thought. He should ask Dales if this is how he’d felt when he’d first smelled his bondmate.

He checks his phone before driving back home and sees that Dales has replied to him. Brian frowns at the response: _yea, i think we got a new defenceman- Olli Maatta? Finnish. U’ll meet him at camp._

Olli Maatta is a new prospect for the team, and he’s apparently an omega. Brian wonders if there is anyone else that it could be. Dales is pretty smart about life things, but he doesn’t actually know everything. Maybe there’s someone else on staff, too. Brian is going to have to find out, because he’s starting to think that this scent is going to infiltrate his dreams, or something. He’s already feeling a little high from the pheromones.

He spends the afternoon wondering about it, and when he gets a message from some of the boys asking him to go out with them, well, he’s never been the type of guy to say no to that. 

He meets a few of them at a restaurant- apparently they’d invited some of the prospects as well, and some of them aren’t legal yet. Brian wonders why they didn’t just do something at someone’s house, since the way the invite had read, a night of drinking was implied. He’s just about to slide into the booth when that scent hits him again, this time pungent and even more appealing than the stale version he’d noticed at the rink. 

Brian looks around a bit and spots a few new guys but he still can’t tell who it’s coming from. It may not even be one of them. As soon as that thought crosses his mind, however, he knows that he’s dead wrong. He knows that one of the three guys that are gathered together near the bar is the one that smells so good, and if he were a betting man (he totally is), he’d say it’s the blond one. He wouldn’t have been sure before, but the blond is staring at him, mouth dropped open in surprise, hands limp on the glass he’d been holding. It has to be him. The way that he’s staring at Brian is a dead give away.

Brian flushes under the attention- Olli is super cute, with his floppy blond hair and his bright smile. He smiles back shyly and draws his phone out of his pocket. 

_I think I’m gonna bond_ , he sends to Dales before looking up to see Olli on his way over. He feels his phone buzz, but he doesn’t look. It would be rude for him to look at a text when the guy he’s probably going to bond with is walking up to him. He feels it again, and just slips his phone into his pocket. “Hi,” he says. 

“Hello,” Olli responds and Brian almost swoons. He is absolutely adorable, and so is the cheeky way he’s looking up at Brian. “I’m Olli Maatta.”

“I know- I mean- I heard that you were the only omega that started working- or jesus. I just- I smelled you yesterday at the rink? I didn’t know if the smell was a player or someone working as staff?” Brian tries to explain. “But then I asked and kinda just figured, but I thought I’d be meeting you at camp.”

“Lucky you that we get to meet early,” Olli replies, not even paying the least bit of attention to the fact that Brian has just fallen all over his words. “You’re Dumo, right? I asked about unbonded alphas when I got here. Just you and Phil, but Phil has someone-”

“Hags. They’ve been trying to bond for years now,” Brian tells him, nodding along. “Hags plays for New York.”

“Well, I hope it doesn’t take us that long,” Olli replies, looking up at Brian from beneath his lashes. Brian is so gone on this guy already; it’s kind of pathetic.

“Yeah,” he agrees simply. He can’t think of anything else to say. He doesn’t think he’s ever had this much trouble actually conversing with someone, unless Nealer is around fucking up his game. Olli is just- well- he’s really cute, and his cheeks are flushed and Brian can’t stop looking at his lips. Even though they’re compatible, Brian knows that he can’t just kiss Olli. They’ve only just met.

“Do you want to get a drink?” Olli asks after they stand there just looking at each other silently for a beat too long.

“Yeah,” Brian agrees. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands though, because he wants to wrap one around Olli’s waist as they walk over to the bar, so he just shoves his hands in his pockets instead. He leans up against the bar once he gets there and asks, “what are you getting? Beer?” 

Brian knows that Olli is underage, but he also knows that Olli is here with a bunch of hockey players, and being underage has never been a problem for anyone on the team, at this specific restaurant. 

“Who do you think I am? I can’t drink beer until I’m twenty-one,” Olli responds, eyes wide and innocent. 

Brian, for a second, actually believes him, but he quickly realises that Olli must be joking. “Yeah, I’m sure you’ve never once in your life had a beer,” he teases. 

“Never,” Olli states, grinning at him this time. “Beer is fine,” he adds as he moves so that Brian can stand at the bar and order, and he’s the one that wraps an arm around Brian’s waist. “Light, I guess,” he complains. 

Brian grins back at him and then hands the beer over once he gets it. “Camp,” he agrees simply. “Can’t be taking in too many calories now that the season is coming up.”

“Oh, I’m sure you can find a way to help me burn them off.”

Brian nearly spits out his beer. He decides to play along though, because that seems to be how this conversation is going. “Yeah, I mean, I guess I have a pretty good work out routine.”

Olli laughs and it’s the best thing that Brian has seen all night. He knocks his hip into Brian’s and takes a sip of his beer before saying, “I wouldn’t mind getting sweaty with you.”

So all in all, it’s going pretty well for Brian right now. He’s been around omegas in the past, most notably Tyler Seguin, who he’d met back in Boston when he’d been visiting some friends at Boston College. Tyler had been just as straightforward as Olli is, but he and Brian weren’t compatible, so it had been a nice shared night, but afterward, they were just bros. Tyler had ended up bonding with Jamie Benn that summer and couldn’t seem happier about it. Flirting had been easy with Tyler since Brian hadn’t been worried about actually impressing him. With Olli, this is a lot more difficult because Brian won’t just be hooking up with him; Olli might be the guy he ends up spending his life with.

They kind of just stand there, smiling at each other shyly and drinking their beers, not saying anything. Brian wonders why there’s no training for when you meet someone you’re compatible with. He knows that alphas and omegas get specialized sex ed since he’d been part of it, but there’s no information about what to do when you finally meet the person that was made for you. 

Suddenly, Brian feels a hand on his shoulder, and he turns around to see Dales looking at him. “What?” He asks, confused. 

Dales looks annoyed, but mostly worried. “You can’t just text me about bonding without fucking responding,” he says gruffly. “I had to message four different people before I found out where you were. Did you find the omega? Who is he, or she?”

“Uh Dales?” Brian says, “this is Olli. He’s the new omega you were telling me about?”

A flash of understanding crosses Dales’ face, which then morphs into horror. “Shit, I am so sorry,” he says. “I’m just gonna go. Uh, have fun?” 

“Wait,” Olli replies quickly. “He text messaged you?”

Brian flushes deeply and tries to cover it by taking another sip of his beer.

“He texts me about everything,” Dales complains. “Literally every damn thing he can think of. Dales, what company should I use for groceries? Dales, who is your housekeeper? Can I hire them? Dales, how do you do laundry? The only thing he knows anything about is cooking.”

“So what you’re saying is that he really needs someone around, like an omega,” Olli infers. 

“Well I’m getting pretty fucking tired of taking care of his ass all the time, so yeah.”

“Hey, I get by,” Brian complains. Olli is ushering Dales into a booth separated from the rest of the team, and signaling one of the servers for a beer. Brian has no choice but to follow along, to slide into the booth next to Olli.

Olli gives him a cute smile, leans back against him, and then begins to question Dales about everything he knows about Brian, while feeding them both beers as the night goes on. By the time Dales begs off to go home to his wife, Brian, Olli and Dales are all pretty wasted. 

Even the street lights seem too bright when Olli and Brian stumble out into the parking lot to wait for a taxi. Brian tugs Olli against him and buries his nose in Olli’s hair. “You’re so fuckin’ cute,” he slurs. 

Olli gives him a cheeky grin and moves so that they’re clinging to each other in the most drunken way possible. “Dumo, Dumo,” Olli murmurs, “I’m so drunk.”

“Fuck, me too,” Brian replies. “Just gonna- I need like, eighty gatorades.”

“Do you have eighty gatorades?”

“At least,” he states with conviction. “Probably more.”

There’s a taxi there, suddenly, pulling up beside them. “You should share with me,” Olli tells him before pulling open the door to the taxi and tumbling into the backseat. 

“I’ll share anything with you,” Brian promises. “Anything you want.” He follows Olli in, and straps on both of their seat belts, then gives the driver his address. So far, this whole compatible thing seems to be going well. Brian is pretty sure they’re both too drunk to actually do anything once they get to his place, but he’s also sure that they’d both had a very good night. 

Olli leans against him for the duration of the ride and Brian rubs at his shoulder clumsily. He’s pretty sure that Olli is actually asleep by the time they arrive, and Brian nudges him awake before passing the driver a handful of bills that he’s sure more than covers the cost of the ride. 

Brian keys the code to the security door of his building and he and Olli stumble up the stairs to his condo. Once inside, Brian takes Olli’s hand and brings him to the kitchen, where he pulls several gatorades out of his fridge. “Hungry?”

At Olli’s exuberant nod, Brian also takes out a few containers of leftovers to warm up. They both drink their first gatorade in silence, but then they start chatting as they eat the food.

“You made this?” Olli asks. 

“I like to cook. It’s like, way fucking easier than laundry,” he complains. “Like, at least I don’t accidentally dye anything pink or some bullshit. And if I do, I can still eat it.” 

Olli snorts. He’s already heard that story from Dales. “It’s really good, like, I don’t think you even know. This is fucking amazing,” he says after a few seconds, through a mouthful. “Like, so good, Dumo.” Brian preens under the praise and continues to eat his own reheated meal. They manage to polish off the entirety of Brian’s leftover food, and then they each grab a second gatorade, leaving the kitchen a mess and ambling toward Brian’s bedroom. 

Brian is stuck in his shirt when he feels warm hands against his skin, and hears, “let me help.”

Together, they work to get Brian out of it, which is far more difficult than he thought it would be, and then Brian collapses back against his bed. Before he even has the chance to ask, Olli is climbing in with him and pressing right up against his side. Brian pulls the blanket over them both and snuggles into Olli, taking in a deep breath so that he can sniff him. “Smell so good, I just wanna eat you,” Brian murmurs against Olli’s neck.

Olli chuckles, low and sexy, “not tonight,” he says. “But that sounds good.” He sounds like he’s about to fall asleep again, so Brian just nips at his ear and squeezes him a little tighter. He feels like he’s drifting through a fog of Olli’s scent, taking it in and letting it settle in a space deep inside of himself. Olli’s breathing has already evened out, body limp with sleep against Brian’s. 

Brian isn’t surprised that they haven’t bonded yet, since they’d just met each other, but he really feels like it will happen soon. He falls asleep thinking about that, about a life with this adorable omega that he’s just met, and finds that he can’t wait to see how it unfolds.


	2. I just wanna take my time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Olli get some time alone together and plan to take advantage of the fact. It doesn't exactly work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title belongs to Fall Out Boy's _Hum Hallelujah_.  
>  Chapter Title belongs to Niall Horan's _Slow Hands_
> 
> This is part of a much larger a/b/o 'verse which will feature many different pairings. 
> 
> I meant to get this out before Christmas, then this chapter became a monster, so I split it in two. Hopefully the second part of it will be up by the end of the weekend!
> 
> See end of chapter for more notes.

Brian has been spending a lot of time with Olli throughout training camp. They spend practice together, have meals together and sit together during the preseason games that they’re both playing. Olli’s even gone so far as to cancel his hotel reservation so that he can stay with Brian for the duration of camp, which means that they’re also sleeping next to each other every single night, bodies pressed together, breathing the same air.

It’s basically the best thing _ever_ , in Brian’s opinion.

He loves waking up to Olli’s hair tickling his nose, to Olli’s scent surrounding him. He loves being able to kiss his cranky omega until he blinks open and smiles adoringly at Brian. He loves feeling Olli’s body against his, and loves brushing Olli’s fluffy hair off of his brow after a shower. He loves having breakfast and coffee together- lots of coffee since Olli is so fond of it- before they head to the rink in one vehicle, and loves coming home with him every night. Finally meeting the guy he’s going to bond with is better than anything he’s ever imagined.

Brian hadn’t thought it would work this way. He’d honestly thought that he’d lament the loss of his ability to hook up, or flirt with anyone he chose. He thought he’d want all of that still, even after bonding since he’d thought that he was too young to want to settle down just yet. After seeing Olli that first night, though, Brian hasn’t even thought about anyone else, let alone wanted to flirt with other people. He hasn’t even looked when they’ve gone out as a team, hasn’t paid any attention to anyone around them except for Olli since he’s the only person that he wants to think about and flirt with.

There’s only one downside to it all: by the time they get home from camp and whatever team bonding activities Sid makes them attend, they barely hit the mattress before they’re both asleep. Olli has the uncanny ability to fall asleep in any place and under any condition, and he does, all the time. The little naps still aren’t enough and they’re both exhausted. They’ve only managed a few short kisses and some half assed groping  so far, and Brian is dying for more. The one night they’d really tried, they’d fallen asleep on each other, only to wake up to their alarm, naked and despairing at their lost chance. They hadn’t even been able to make up for it the next morning as they’d had practice.

Now, finally, their schedule has cleared up a bit, since the end of the pre-season means a few days off before the season proper begins, and Brian needs to celebrate Olli sticking around for a bit since Tanger is still nursing a bit of an injury. They manage to shake off all of the invitations to go out and crash through the door after a long day with the team. They crowd against each other in the entryway, tossing their shoes aside and giggling as they enter into Brian’s flat.

“We don’t have to be anywhere tomorrow morning, babe,” Brian celebrates as he throws himself on the couch and opens up his arms for Olli, who climbs on top of him, letting Brian wrap his arms around his shoulders as he sighs happily. Brian presses an affectionate kiss to his brow and wraps his arms around him. They’re almost the same size, which seems to be mostly uncommon in alpha and omega pairs, but that doesn’t stop Brian from wanting Olli in his lap like this, always.

“We have time together, finally,” Olli adds, leaning in to press their noses together. It’s something that no one has ever done with Brian before and he finds it absolutely adorable. He nods and draws him in for a kiss, fitting his hand around the back of Olli’s neck and cupping his head gently.

They’re still both exhausted from bag skates and grueling practices combined with an insane schedule, but the idea that they get to spend tonight and tomorrow morning together makes Brian slide his tongue across the seam of Olli’s lips and then into Olli’s mouth when he opens up. Brian tugs him even closer and whispers, “want you. Wanted you since I met you at the bar.”

“Yeah?” Olli asks before moving away to tease Brian’s earlobe with his tongue. “I want you too,” he comments as he rolls his hips against Brian’s just to prove how much. He can feel that Olli is already starting to get hard and they’ve barely even done anything. The idea that Olli is this into him blows Brian’s mind. He doesn’t think that he’s ever wanted anyone as much as he wants Olli, either.

He takes it as a hint and runs his hands up under Olli’s shirt, spreading them across his back and tracing the lines of his muscles. “Fuck bag skates,” Brian complains before drawing Olli in for another kiss. This is something they have gotten to do, and it’s only left Brian wanting so much more. He knows how much he loves kissing Olli already and wants to feel how much better they can make each other feel if they’re doing more than just kissing.

He strips Olli out of his shirt easily after that, but then can’t help but pull him against his chest and kiss him some more. He can’t get enough of feeling Olli’s mouth against his and his warm body collapsed against his chest. He gets his fingers in Olli’s hair and holds him there, bodies fused together, so that he can kiss his omega properly.  

“Bed,” Olli suggests when they break apart to catch their breath. “We gotta get to the bed, babe.”

Brian slides his hands down Olli’s back slowly enough for him to feel the planes of Olli’s muscles flex as he breathes. He drags them down low enough so that he can cup Olli’s ample ass and squeeze it a little. Olli bites his lip and lets his eyes roll back as he arches his hips upward to press into Brian’s hands. “I don’t want to stop touching you though,” Brian complains.

“But in the bed you can touch me, and I’ll be naked. You feel this ass?” He asks, pressing it even further into Brian’s hands. “I’ll let you do whatever you want with it, as long as we go to bed. Did I mention that I was gonna be naked?” Olli offers between pressing kisses into Brian’s neck. “Naked and wanting, and wet just for you.”

“Olli,” Brian whines, squeezing his ass then cupping his hands around it. Olli’s ass is perfect, and Brian needs to give it the attention that it deserves. “You can’t just talk to me about getting naked. I want you to be naked like, all the fucking time.”

Olli shrugs and sits up on top of him, dislodging Brian’s hands, much to his dismay. “I can be, you know. Naked all the time, I mean, when we’re at home.” The offer is almost shy, like Olli thinks that Brian will be anything but appreciative of his naked body. And Olli had called Brian’s place home, making him feel satisfied on a primal level. Olli is his omega and he’s calling Brian’s place his home. There’s nothing for Brian to be unhappy about in this situation.

He takes the opportunity to run his hands over Olli’s incredible and thick thighs, then assures him, “oh my god, I would never leave the house, bro. I’d just be like, touching you all the time, and like, getting all up on you-”

“I wouldn’t complain about that,” Olli mentions, seemingly overly casual until Brian looks up and catches him grinning as a slight blush brushes the tops of his cheeks. He grinds his hips down a little, making Brian’s vision white out a bit as pure desire causes all of his blood to rush southward. “Fuck, Dumo,” he breathes. “Take me to fucking bed already, or we’re both going to fall asleep again.”

“Noooo, we can’t. I’ve been dying to get my dick in you,” Brian protests. “At this rate, we’re never gonna fuck.” Olli shakes his head and then gets up abruptly, causing Brian to whine and make grabby hands at him to get Olli’s big body back on top of his.

“We’re not going to fall asleep,” Olli promises as he strips out of his jeans and tosses them aside. “We’re going to get into your bed together, naked, and we’re going to fuck. I promise.”  He stands there in his boxer briefs and all Brian can do is let his jaw drop as he stares. All hockey players have to be in good enough shape to get themselves around on the ice. The good ones are even more dedicated to their physique but Olli is more than just strong and powerful. His body is beautiful, toned gorgeously, lovely in the dim light of their living room. Brian wants to get his hands all over it, wants to mar Olli’s pale skin with love bites so that everyone knows who Olli belongs to, who Olli will be bonded to.

He watches as his omega does an awkward but really cute little dance for him and then strikes a sexy but dorky pose. Brian rewards him with an adoring grin which only makes Olli pout and say, “come on, Dumo, I don’t want to wait any more.”

Olli doesn’t give Brian the chance to recover and join him in the middle of the room, instead, he just heads toward the bedroom, stripping off his underwear on the way. Brian takes a moment to really appreciate the sight of Olli’s bare ass in front of him, just as he’d taken the time to really look at Olli’s flawless body. Of course, he’d snuck looks in the locker room- he couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d tried-, but the locker room isn’t really the place to be checking out your man, so he hadn’t let his eyes linger for too long. Now that he can, he wants to take his time looking.

Unfortunately, when Olli turns into the bedroom, Brian can’t see him any longer, so he needs to get up and follow his omega through their condo. When he gets to the door of their bedroom, he’s still mostly dressed. Olli is on the bed, stretched out, cock hard, dripping a little and making the head slick and shiny. All Brian wants is to get his mouth on it.

That’s not even the best part about this though. The best part is that Brian can smell Olli’s lust and desire coming off of him in waves, but he can also smell something a little bit sweeter, something a little bit more like love.

“You’re really hot,” Brian blurts out. “And like, really cute.”

“I know,” Olli replies cheekily, still slightly flushed and grinning. He lets his eyes roam over Brian’s body and arches an eyebrow pointedly. “Now, naked? Please?”

Brian shoots him a smirk and pops the button on his jeans. He lifts up his shirt just a bit to show off his abs and then moves a little closer to the bed before shimmying out of his pants, tosses them toward the laundry hamper. He keeps up his little striptease by pulling off his shirt and running his hands over his body, slowly and teasingly. “You want this?” he questions before he licks his lips. “You wanna get all up on this?”

There’s no answer from the bed, which makes Brian frown. “Olli?” Brian asks as he approaches only to notice that Olli’s eyes are closed and his breathing has evened out. Brian sighs in disappointment; Olli has fallen asleep just like the last time they’d tried to actually have sex. He brushes the short hairs off of his forehead and presses a kiss to his soft skin. He goes back out to turn off the lights and get himself ready for bed, then strips off his underwear and climbs into the under the blankets alongside his omega. Gathering him up in his arms, Brian presses a few more affectionate kisses over his face and neck, delighting in the soft smile that appears on his omega’s handsome face even though Olli is sleeping. Finally, Brian settles in for rest.

As much as he’d wanted to get intimate with Olli, he’s also fine with waiting one more day so that they aren’t exhausted when they finally do get to do it. When they wake up in the morning, they’ll just have to take advantage of their time off together, and then maybe they’ll finally be able to establish their bond with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're also on [tumblr](https://why-so-drama.tumblr.com/). Pop in for asks (or ask us anything), fic teasers (from one of our thousand 'verses) and dramatic hockey players.


	3. Put that body on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Brian and Olli finally have enough time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title belongs to Fall Out Boy's _Hum Hallelujah_.  
>  Title belongs to Ed Sheeran from his song _Shape of You_.
> 
> This is part of a much larger a/b/o 'verse which will feature many different pairings.
> 
> Important to note: Brian never went to Boston College in this 'verse. He went straight to WBS and was called up shortly after. The timeline in this fic does not match the proper timeline in the least, which is why Brian is playing for the Pens before Olli. Please suspend your disbelief!

“No, fuck!” being yelled is what rouses Brian the next morning. “No,” he hears again, then, “I was naked, and you were getting naked, and we were going to-”

“Olli?” Brian murmurs, blinking as he tries to fight sleep trying to pull him back down. “Olli, what’s wrong?”

“I just want you to fuck me,” Olli complains forlornly, sounding frustrated almost to the point of tears. “It’s never going to happen, is it?”

Brian just squeezes him tightly and buries his face into Olli’s neck. He can tell how upset Olli is just because of how he smells- still spicy sweet, but also kind of spiky. He’d do anything to get Olli smelling like he had the night before, desperate with want, heady with love. There’s an easy solution, and Brian knows just what to do. “We can do it right now if you want.” He can feel the moment that his suggestion sinks in, because Olli goes liquid in his arms, and he whispers, “yes.”

Brian smirks against his neck and nibbles it a little bit as he pulls Olli more tightly against his body. “I mean, we’ve already gotten the hard part done-”

He hears Olli snort and repeat ‘hard part’ before he joins in with the laughter as well. “I’ll show you a hard part.”

Olli presses his ass back against Brian’s stiffening dick, which is getting even harder at the mere idea that he and Olli are finally going to be able do this together. He wonders if this will be the milestone that establishes their preliminary bond and finds himself really hoping so. All he wants right now is to start the bond with Olli because he can’t see his life or his future without Olli in it any longer. His adorably perfect omega has very quickly become so important to him and Brian doesn’t want to think of a world in which they can be separated.

After several more kisses pressed to Olli’s neck, Brian takes the initiative to flip them so that he’s on top of his omega. He grins down at him and finds him looking back, eyes dark and wanting. Brian allows himself to take a second to fully appreciate Olli being beneath him, exquisitely naked and warm from sleep, hard body yielding so easily to Brian’s own, giving off an enticing aroma of want. Brian takes a deep breath, commiting Olli’s scent to memory, then moves in for a proper kiss.

Olli wraps his arms around Brian’s body immediately, causing them to meld together as closely as possible, and then he hikes his legs up around Brian’s waist. Brian nibbles on his omega’s lip and squeezes Olli’s hips gently before dropping his mouth back to Olli’s neck and shoulder. Olli is breathing deeply already, clearly needing this, so Brian leans in so that he can suck a mark into his omega’s pale skin. “You’re so pretty,” he whispers as he moves to another spot on his neck. “So pretty and so perfect and so fucking hot, babe.”

“Dumo,” Olli whines, “please, just-”

Brian pulls away a little so that he can press his lips to Olli’s, silencing him for a moment, before he says, “we’re not going to fall asleep this time, so I wanna take it slow, okay? There’s just- I wanna kiss all of you, wanna make you feel so good.”

“I don’t wanna go slow. We have all day, Dumo,” Olli tries to argue. “Stop making me wait. I want you in me,” he demands.

“Fuck babe, you can’t just say shit like that to me,” Brian complains. “I just wanna-“

Olli shoots him a cheeky grin, satisfied at seemingly having gotten his way, drags him down for another kiss, which shuts him up entirely. Soon, Brian forget what he was going to say and leans into Olli further, licking into his mouth as Olli locks his legs around Brian’s waist more tightly. Brian feels him arch up against him, feels his hard cock pressing against his stomach and just kisses him that much harder. Brian takes the opportunity to slide his arms beneath Olli’s back and gather him to his chest. “You smell so good,” Olli murmurs once there’s a brief pause for the mto catch their breaths.

“You do too. When I first met you, I just wanted to like, roll around in all your laundry or something,” Brian admits, then flushes. That’s not exactly what he’d been planning to say.

“How about you just roll all over me instead?” Olli says through a grin. Brian has to lean in and capture his lips once again; he doesn’t have a choice. He can feel Olli still smiling through the kiss, at least until Brian licks his lips and Olli opens his mouth to let Brian slip his tongue into his mouth. Brian had intended to make sure that their first time together was sweet and loving, but Olli doesn’t seem to have any such plans, considering how dirty he’s playing, rolling his hips in a deliciously wicked way and whimpering against Brian’s lips.

“Olli, come on,” Brian protests as Olli starts to bite the soft skin of his throat. “I wanna do this right.” Olli stops what he’s doing altogether and Brian has look at him askance. “Olli, what-”

“I’ve been waiting for this for my whole life. I’ve been waiting to meet my alpha for as long as I can remember, and I’ve been _waiting_ , Dumo. I don’t want to wait any longer, so can you just fucking- just fuck me,” he begs. “I don’t want to wait any more.”

Brian can really see where he’s coming from with that. He’s been waiting too, even though he hadn’t even realized it.Meeting his omega and bonding aren’t things he’s thought about in a lot of detail but having Olli here has made him realise that everyone else was just a placeholder for when he finally met his omega, and now they’re going to actually be able to be intimate without having to worry about being interrupted, needing to be somewhere, or falling asleep. “Yeah,” he agrees, admitting that Olli is absolutely right. “We can go slow some other time. I just- Olli- you mean everything. This is _everything_ , okay? I just want to make you feel good.”

“I already feel good, so now you just get to make me feel better.”

Brian is only too happy to comply. He starts immediately by dragging Olli in for another kiss. He doesn’t wait this time, slides his tongue into Olli’s mouth without any hesitation. Olli whimpers beneath him and Brian fits his hands around his omega’s hips. Brian feels like he’s on fire now, feels how much he needs this to happen, as soon as fucking possible. He wonders if this is what will cause the preliminary bond, and finds himself hoping so much for that to be the case. He can’t imagine going into the season with Olli not being tied to him with a bond. If they don’t establish the connection, Olli can be sent down to the Baby Pens and then they’ll have to be separated, which isn’t what Brian wants at all.

Brian grinds his hips down while Olli is distracted by the wicked things that his tongue is doing. He knows that he catches his omega off guard because Olli gasps in shock and then _whines_ while arching his hips toward Brian. “ _Please_ ,” he begs. “Dumo, I need you.”

Brian nips Olli’s jaw then presses his teeth against his omega’s skin as he smirks. He can tell that Olli needs this, and he’s more than happy to deliver. He brings one his his hands down further to wrap around Olli’s cock, stroking it a few times as Olli squirms beneath him. He draws Olli into another kiss as he lets go and allows himself to give Olli what he’s been wanting.

When Brian brings his hand between Olli’s cheeks, the first thing he discovers is that Olli’s ass feels better than it looks, even. He should have anticipated this since he’d had his hands all over it the night before. There’s a marked difference, however, because this time, Olli’s ass is naked. Brian counts that as an improvement in all sense.  The second thing he discovers is that Olli is fucking soaked. There’s like, basically a puddle of slick beneath him, and in reality, it’s the hottest thing that Brian has ever witnessed in his _life_.

He slides his fingers through the slick and feels Olli start to shake beneath him with anticipation. “Shit,” he curses reverently. “Jesus, you’re fucking amazing.” He draws a line with his fingers in a tight circle around Olli’s entrance and then brings them right back up to his mouth so that he can have a taste, making sure that he licks his digits clean while Olli watches. “Fuck, Olli,” Brian breathes. “You taste so fucking good, babe.”

“Dumo, please,” Olli begs for a second time. Brian can’t make him wait, no matter how much he wants to flip him over and just lick up the slick until he gets Olli off with his tongue alone. That can be done another time, maybe even later that day, before they have to head in for practice, or afterward. Right now, he needs to be inside of Olli, and he knows that Olli needs it too, since he can smell the desire coming off of his omega in waves. So instead of giving Olli the rim job of his damn _life_ , he rolls him over but then presses himself right up against his solid body. Immediately, he slides two fingers in, wriggling them a little and then fucking them in and out of Olli’s perfect ass. “Like that?” he asks. Olli’s answering moan is more than enough encouragement for Brian.

Brian has been with a few omegas before, but none of them have been so vocal or so responsive with him. He already loves the little sounds that Olli is making, loves Olli’s hard body against his, and loves the way that Olli is helplessly pushing back against Brian’s fingers, trying to get more. Brian tries his best to give Olli what he wants by crooking his fingers, scissoring them and making sure that he hits Olli’s prostate as he stretches him. It looks like Olli is having a good time already, with his flushed cheeks and his eyes squeezed shut. Brian watches as Olli pants and tries to maintain control over himself, grins when he demands, “fucking fill me up. Make me feel this for a week, babe.”

Brian won’t take it that far because this is their first time together, and he wants it to be really good, and not too rough. Instead, he adds a third finger and thrusts all three in and out of Olli to make sure he’s ready. He can feel his own dick twitch with need at the sloppy sounds his fingers are making as they slide deliciously through Olli’s slick. Brian hits his omega’s prostate right on, causing Olli to cry out, and he can’t wait any longer; he needs to be inside now.

“Condom?” Brian suggests.

“Fuck that, I wanna feel you,” Olli replies. “We just went through all those tests, and I know neither of us have fucked anyone else, just, fuck, get _in_ me.”

“Yes, sir,” Brian teases, smirking with Olli glares at him over his shoulder. Brian drags his fingers out and finally lines himself up against Oll’s entrance. Nothing could have prepared Brian for what it would actually feel like to have his omega ( _HIS omega_!!!) so tight and sweet, engulfing him in warmth and need. Nothing could have been a suitable warning for how fucking incredible Olli’s body feels, pressed up against him, hot and willing, and taking him oh so well.

Brian hikes one of his legs up, bending his knee around Olli’s hip so that he can get better momentum as he begins to thrust into Olli’s tight ass. He holds onto Olli tightly, arms wrapped around his muscular chest while he rolls his hips slowly, making sure to fuck his omega as deeply as this position allows. Olli is already mindless with need, and all Brian wants to do is give him exactly what he’s been demanding Brian give him.

He swings his hand over and wraps his fingers around Olli’s leaking cock (and boy is his omega wet now), using some of his slick to lubricate his strokes. Olli has his head back and he’s moaning desperately but Brian can tell that this is not enough. “What do you want?” he asks without pausing his thrusts. “Just tell me what you want, babe.” He drops his lips to Olli’s neck, sucking and biting at his flawless skin as he waits for an answer. Olli is going to be covered in marks but Brian doesn’t care. He wants everyone to know that they belong with each other and marking his omega is just one way of doing so.

“I want to come,” Olli responds desperately. “Just, I want you deeper.” That’s something that Brian wants too. He wants to get inside as deeply as he possibly can, wants to fill Olli up, wants to feel how tight he is around his entire length. He can’t do that with the way they’re positioned now, but he knows a good way to get them both what they want.

Brian pulls out all the way but almost presses back in when he hears Olli’s cry of complaint. “Just for a second, babe, I’m gonna be right back in there in a second,” he assures him while he urges Olli up onto his knees. He goes back on his promise almost immediately, however, because as soon as Olli is up on his knees, Brian is face to face with his fantastically tasty ass and he just has to lean in to lap up some of that sweet smelling slick.

He wraps his fingers around Olli’s hips yet another time, but this time it’s to pull Olli closer while he leans in and nips at each of his ass cheeks. He quickly presses a kiss to the rapidly reddening marks, lavishing Olli with his attention. “So fuckin’ pretty,” he murmurs right before leaning in a licking from the root of Olli’s balls to the tight pucker of his entrance. “Fuckin’ delicious too, babe,” he adds. He presses his tongue inside and is rewarded with another trickle of slick; it tastes divine. It’s all Brian can do not to dive right in for more.

He’s unsuccessful with trying to control his urges because the next thing he knows, he’s getting carried away with his tongue thrusting in and out of Olli’s ass, listening as Olli cries out in pleasure. Soon, he also has a hand around Olli’s dick, and he’s stroking him in time with the thrusts of his tongue, hoping that Olli will take his pleasure from Brian’s mouth, that Olli will be able to come just like this.

“No, fuck you, Dumo,” Olli protests. “I don’t wanna-” and suddenly Brian feels Olli’s muscles contract, feels another wave of slick pool on his tongue, and feels Olli’s dick pulse with release. Olli collapses onto the bed, right in the _very_ wet spot, breathing deeply. When he rolls over after a moment or so, he’s glaring up at Brian, which, what? Brian had just gotten him off _so_ good. There’s no reason for Olli to be upset. “I didn’t want to come like that, you asshole,” he scolds.

“But babe, it was so good!” Brian protests. “Why are you mad at me?”

“I wanted your dick, not your tongue! I wanted to be full of my alpha for our first time, and I didn’t get that,” Olli replies, pouting up at him. “I want to feel you inside.”

Brian moves over so that he’s once again between Olli’s legs and leans in for a soft, sweet kiss. It’s returned eagerly, which makes him sure that Olli isn’t actually upset with him. “Well… I’m still hard. I could-”

“ _Yes_ ,” Olli agrees quickly, spreading his legs more widely to accommodate Brian between them.He wriggles his perfect ass against Brian’s dick too, and this time it’s Brian’s turn to moan. “In, now.”  

Brian doesn’t ask Olli is he’s sure because he can tell that Olli wants nothing more than to have Brian inside of him. He takes a moment to hike his legs up a little further on his hips and then he’s using his hand to guide himself back home, this time sliding in as deeply as he can before he starts to roll his hips again.

“This okay?” he asks, breathless already at the feeling of the wet, hot tightness surrounding his cock.

“Fuck, yes,” Olli responds breathlessly and blissed out. He wraps his arms around Brian’s shoulders and drags his lips over Brian’s throat. “Fucking perfect,” he adds, reassuring Brian that he’s not in any discomfort. The last thing

Brian doesn’t need to be told what Olli wants again since his omega has made it very clear to him. He holds Olli’s hips tightly as he thrusts in over and over and over again. Olli has to be sensitive, but Brian knows that some guys like being fucked through that, so he keeps going until he can feel the pull at the base of his dick indicating that he’s close. “How-”

“In me,” Olli demands, eyes open a slit like a satisfied cat’s. “Fucking mark me, bro.”

“So- fucking- hot-” Brian pants as he fucks into Olli hard. “You’re-” his sentence breaks off into a moan as he feels his body start to jerk through his thrusts, interrupting his momentum but promising him something much better. He leans into Olli’s neck and just breathes while he thrusts those few last times and finally lets go. “Olli-” he moans, long and loud, as he marks Olli both inside and out, digging his teeth into his omega’s soft skin. “Fuck, fuck Olli.”

“Dumo,” Olli responds desperately, and then there are hands on Brian’s face, dragging him forward so that he can kiss Olli deeply and lovingly. “My Dumo.”

"Yours,” Brian agrees. “And fuck, bro-babe, you let me come in you.” Brian is amazed that Olli had given him permission to do something so animalistic. He’s already letting Brian claim him even without the bond being present. It’s- Brian doesn’t even have words to describe how good he feels on a purely primal level.

“It won’t be the last time,” Olli promises. “Like, how about you do it again in an hour.”

“Yeah,” Brian agrees easily. “Did we bond?”

“I don’t think so, but it sometimes can take a while. It’s okay, right? Just means we have to try harder.”

“Yeah,” Brian agrees. “We’ll get there.”

Olli smiles at him brilliantly but then makes a face when he accidentally touches the wet spot. “Gross. We need to clean up. You made a fucking mess of me, babe.”

Brian grins at him proudly and says, “yeah, I did.” Then he thinks about it and shakes his head, “I just wanna lie here with you and not move,” Brian protests. “Let’s just-”

“I want breakfast,” Olli interrupts and that’s something Brian wants too. He feels the need to go and make a meal for his omega to make sure that he’s taking care of him. “So you go do that. I’ll clean up.”

“But-”

“No buts. Now get going or I’m not going to let you try to bond with me again later,” he threatens.

“You won’t say no,” Brian points out. “As soon as I have my dick out, you’re gonna be drooling all over it.”

“You’re right. I can’t resist it after this,” Olli laughs. “Especially not now that I know what you feel like inside me. But I’m still hungry. You tired me out.”

“Fine,” Brian replies. He rolls over slowly and then drags his ass out of the bed. “Fine, I’ll go. But, I’ll see you soon?”

“Of course,” Olli promises.

Brian smiles down at him and presses one last innocent kiss to his lips before shooing Brian out of the room. They hadn’t ended up bonding this time, but Brian is sure that it’s coming soon. He can feel it in his bones and he knows that Olli can too. He can’t wait until it really happens and they can start a life together because he’s pretty sure that with Olli at his side, they can do anything, even help the pens win another cup.

He’s smiling as he flips the pancakes (which he made with fucking spelt flour, thank you) and he doesn’t stop until Olli comes out of the shower, hair damp and clean, and kisses him, right there in his kitchen, like there’s nothing else he’d rather be doing.


	4. They say that Lightning Don't Strike Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olli and Brian are still having trouble bonding and meet up with Sid and Geno to discuss it. They get a surprise once they arrive at the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title belongs to Fall Out Boy's _Hum Hallelujah_.  
>  Chapter Title belongs to Lee Foss' _Electricity_.
> 
> This is part of a much larger a/b/o 'verse which will feature many different pairings. 
> 
> So so sorry for taking so long, grad school is BUSY!!!! Here you go though!
> 
> See end of chapter for more notes.

There are a few days between the pre-season and their opening game, and aside from practices, Brian and Olli are able to spend all of their time together. It seems now that they’ve finally gone to bed together, the floodgates have opened. Brian has had Olli on every single horizontal surface in his condo, and on every inch of the floor as well. Every time they have a moment alone, they’re naked together and gasping for air as they make each other feel incredible. It’s almost a good thing that they don’t have any games for the few days leading up to the regular season because they’ve been fucking so much that they’re both exhausted.

After cleaning off in the shower after one such event, Brian pulls Olli back against his chest and presses a kiss to his temple. “Hey, bro-babe,” he says affectionately.

“Hey Dumo,” Olli responds and Brian can hear the smile in his voice. Brian feels Olli link their fingers together and squeeze his hand.

“Why do you still call me Dumo?” he asks curiously.

He feels Olli shrug, and then watches as he turns to face him. “I know too many Brians,” he says. “And you’re the only Dumo. I like it. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, you can call me anything you want. I just wanted to know,” Brian replies. He presses another kiss to Olli’s cheek before letting him go. “Breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Olli replies, shooting him another smile.

Things continue that way into the season as well. Olli is all but living with Brian at this point, and is seemingly not looking for an apartment or condo. That doesn’t bother Brian any. He’d rather have his omega close by, would rather sleep next to him every night and wake up next to him every morning. He thinks that even if they weren’t compatible, he would still fall for Olli. Olli is just so cute, and so perfect, that he doesn’t know how anyone wouldn’t fall halfway in love with him. Brian likes that they get to spend so much time together, on and off the ice, but is disappointed that they still haven’t established a bond. Not even with all the fucking they’ve been doing. It’s been weeks now, months even, and they’re still waiting.

Brian hadn’t expected it to happen right away or anything. They aren’t Sid and Geno, who had bonded pretty much immediately, according to locker room gossip, but he had thought that maybe during the preseason, and then maybe soon after that, but now it’s the beginning of January and they’re still waiting.

They’re in Edmonton as part of their Western Canada road trip, and Olli is spread across the bed on his stomach, looking at his phone. Brian sits down next to him and draws his hand over Olli’s back, idly drawing patterns across his spine and over his shoulders.

He thinks that even if they haven’t bonded quite yet, they’re still really good together. The thought makes him lean down for a quick kiss when Olli glances up at him.

“Sid just asked us out for lunch,” Olli says, eyes wide, when Brian sits back up. “What does that mean?”

Brian doesn’t know. Sid has never asked him out to lunch individually. Sure, they’ve all gone out as a team, but Sid has never sought Brian out otherwise. “Uh… maybe it’s a good thing?”

Olli doesn’t look like he believes him. “What should I even say?”

“He asked for me too? It’s not like, an omega thing?” Brian asks before stretching out next to Olli and slinging an arm across his waist. Olli just shakes his head and shows Brian the message. _Hey, you and Dumo wanna do lunch? I know a place_ , it reads. “Uh, one second.” Brian pulls out his own phone and goes directly to his last message sent, which was to Dales earlier that day, asking if he should get extra bacon in his omelette. The answer had been a disappointing NO because bacon was too heavy, and would make him slow, and that he’d regret it. Brian had gotten it anyway, but he hadn’t told Dales, even if he had regretted it.

 _Hey bruh_ , he types, _Croz wnts me an my babe 2 go for lunch. Wht do we say?_

 _Dnt know y ur even asking. I knw u got xtra bacon_ , comes Dales’ instantaneous reply.

Brian flushes. He’d hoped that Dales wouldn’t find out about that. _Common, this is important!!!!!_ He sends back. He looks over at Olli, who is still waiting for an answer and shrugs. “Dales is pissed because I didn’t listen to him about the bacon this morning so he’s not telling me what to say.”

“I’m pissed about you not listening to _me_ about the bacon this morning, but I still need an answer,” Olli quips back.

 _Are u rly gonna say no 2 ur capt_? Dales finally writes back, and really, he has a point.

“Say yes, and ask where we’re going. Croz has been around for a while now, he must know some good places,” Brian tells him. Olli nods and then taps away at his phone before tossing it aside and rolling over onto his back. “What do you think it’s about?”

“Maybe we’ve been playing like shit?” Olli offers. “And he wants to yell at us in public.”

It doesn’t really sound like Sid’s style but Brian shrugs. He doesn’t think they’ve been too bad, really, but maybe Sid sees something that they haven’t. “Maybe he wants to tell us how great we are and how happy he is that we’re on the team,” he counters.

Olli just shrugs and wriggles over to Brian, who opens his arms up and wraps them around him. They stay like that for a while, just enjoying the closeness, until finally, Brian admits, “I just really wanted the bacon.”

Olli snorts and then pulls him in for a kiss, giggling against his lips. It’s times like that that Brian doesn’t understand why they’re still struggling with the bonding part. Olli is perfect for him. He’s known that since he’d first gotten a hint of his scent at the arena, and Brian doesn’t want to be with anyone else. He doesn’t think that there could be anyone out there that’s more perfect for him, but if they have a low level bond, then that means that there is. Brian doesn’t want to wonder about that mystery omega, not when he only wants to be with Olli. He doesn’t want to be like Hags and Phil, who have been trying for years to bond. He’s impatient; he wants Olli to be his and he’s tired of wondering why he’s not yet.

Soon enough, it’s time for them to go out and meet up with Sid. Olli had fallen asleep across Brian’s chest, so he wakes him up and they get ready in the washroom side by side, bumping hips and grinning at each other around toothbrushes. Brian feels his heart swell with affection, enough to hold Olli’s hand the whole way to the restaurant.

Sid is waiting outside, and Geno is there too, which shouldn’t surprise Brian as much as it does. The place is some chain local to Canada and looks pretty unassuming and boring when they enter. The menu doesn’t yield any better results, and Brian turns toward Olli and whispers, “out of all the dope restaurants in Edmonton, he took us here?”

Olli shoots Brian a warning look and says, “are you really going to tell your captain that his taste in food is boring?”

“Don’t worry, Geno tells me all the time,” Sid chimes in.

“Shit, you heard that,” Brian replies, eyes wide. “I’m sorry-”

“No, it’s fine. We didn’t invite you out to debate about food, eh?” Sid laughs. He leans forward a little and says, “we asked for you to come because we wanted to see how you were doing.” He’s saying it to Olli, and suddenly everything is starting to make sense. Sid seems to be pretty close to other omegas in the league. He has dinner with Tyler Seguin and Jamie Benn whenever they’re in the same city, and Sid and Geno are rumoured to vacation with them often. They’d even all shared a house during the lockout. Phil’s boyfriend, Carl Hagelin, who plays in New York, also seems to be a close friends of Sid and Geno. Brian and Olli hadn’t been invited here for anything to do with their play, but everything to with their dynamic. “Are you guys settling in okay?”

Brian nods and then looks over toward Olli, who is nodding as well. “I didn’t expect to meet someone I was compatible with, but I’m not mad at it,” Olli says as he shoots Brian an affectionate smile.

“Me neither,” Brian replies. “But like, we haven’t bonded yet.”

He watches as Sid unconsciously reaches for Geno, and how Geno responds in kind by taking Sid’s hand gently, offering comfort to him. It seems like the idea of not being bonded is a source of distress to them, and they need to make sure that the other one is there, even though they’re seated right next to each other.

“I know, and I’m sorry we can’t help with that,” Sid says, even though it’s not at all his fault. “It’ll happen though.”

Brian isn’t too sure about that anymore, since it seems to be taking them forever. Olli still smells just as good, though, so maybe Sid is right. Brian reaches over and takes Olli’s hand, squeezes it and then looks at the menu. They make small talk until they order (the most interesting thing on the menu being angel hair pasta with a pesto sauce, chicken and mushrooms), and then, seemingly, Sid gets down to business.

 

“We meant to do this months ago, but with Misha, everything else really needs to take the backburner,” he explains. “But we like to get to know the other alphas and omegas in the league, if we can, so we’re glad that you came.”

“Oh yeah, you have a baby,” Olli says excitedly. “Do you have pictures?”

Of course they do, and the conversation gets pretty derailed once Geno takes his phone out to show them. Olli coos over the photos and makes other completely adorable sounds while they tip their heads together to look, and Sid just looks on at the lot of them like a proud parent- which is exactly what he is.

“He’s the best baby,” Sid says finally, “and so smart. I can’t believe how good he’s getting with walking.”

“Of course our baby is best, is _our_ baby,” Geno adds.

“I want like, five,” Olli says. “I’ve always wanted a big family.”

“We gotta bond first, though,” Brian sighs. “So we can’t even think about having kids yet, or like, what year we should try for it. I want kids too, but we can’t make those kinds of plans until we bond. If it takes five years, then we can’t have kids before that, you know?”

Sid and Geno share the same look as they had earlier when Brian had mentioned being unable to bond so far and then Sid just nods. “It must be hard,” he admits. “I didn’t think I would ever bond, but then Geno came, and then I had to think about having kids, and my career, and what it meant to have someone around all the time, but it’s turned out well for the both of us, I’d like to think.”

“Yes, is good. So glad I’m meet Sid when I’m come to Pittsburgh. Was maybe bit, like, bad, at first, but is very good now.” Brian watches as Sid looks over and just beams at Geno, who is giving him the exact same look back. Brian would be complaining about them being gross if it wasn’t so damn cute. “Hard at first though, have to be around all the time.”

Having someone around all the time isn’t something that bothers Brian. He loves knowing that Olli is at home with him, and loves spending time with the omega. He feels so lucky that they get to live and work together, that they’re allowed to be road roommates, and that the Pens management seems to be so understanding about potential bonds. He can’t imagine living the way he had been before meeting Olli anymore, which makes him think that this is a good match.

The conversation changes after that, because what more can they say about not being able to bond? They talk about hockey, talk about Misha some more, and about how Olli is settling in with Brian.

“I checked out of my hotel like, the day after we met,” Olli admits, flushing slightly. “I just- he smelled really good, like home, and I wanted to be around him always.”

“You smell really good too, bro-babe,” Brian assures him. “And like, I might be shit at laundry, but I keep us fed, and I stop Olli from getting too lost when he’s driving.”

“I’m really glad this is working out for the two of you. I was worried, having another omega on the team. I’ve heard that sometimes alphas can be… overbearing.”

“I mean, Dumo and I are compatible though? So I don’t think anyone has messed with me because of that. You can’t argue with bond compatibility, you know?” Olli offers.

“Yeah,” Sid agrees, “and Zhenya and I would have kicked their asses.”

Geno laughs and grunts in agreement and Brian is very glad that Olli had ended up on this team. It’s not only because he’d gotten to meet Olli and now they’re working on bonding, it’s also because he has heard stories about other teams- Boston mostly- and how they don’t treat omegas well. He’d also heard about how some alphas act like the omegas should do what they tell them to. Brian doesn’t think that omegas are any different than other dynamics, and he’s glad that his omega gets to be on a team that loves him for him, and doesn’t act like he’s somehow lesser just because he goes into heat and can have babies. The idea that Olli can have his babies literally blows Brian’s mind. Omegas are so much _more_ and Brian doesn’t understand how someone can treat them otherwise.

“We should do this again,” Sid proclaims after he tells the server that it will be all on one bill and pulls out his credit card. “You guys should come over when we get back home, meet Misha and Sam and Jeffery.”

“Yes, meet best baby and best dogs,” Geno agrees.

“That sounds good,” says Olli, looking excited about meeting the baby. Brian can’t lie, he’s excited to meet the tiny hockey prodigy too.

“Only if we get to bring dinner,” Brian barters. “I have this moose meat lasagna recipe that I’ve been wanting to try, but it makes too much for just me and my babe.”

Sid looks a little bit leery about the offer but nods anyway. “Sounds good. We’ll let you know when, eh?” he says, and then does the weirdest thing ever and shakes their hands before they part. Brian has known Sid for a year now, and they’re on friendly terms; it like a strange thing to do. Then again, he’s seen Sid shake _Geno’s_ hand when he’s congratulating him on something, so maybe it’s not that weird for Sid.

Brian takes Olli’s hand as they walk back to the hotel, intent on their afternoon nap, then pulls him into a kiss once they settle into their bed. “We’re gonna bond,” he promises, “I know we will.”

“Yeah,” Olli replies sleepily. “I know.”

It’s not until they get to the rink that things get really strange. They warm up like they usually do, but the whole time Brian is distracted by something he can smell in the air. It feels the exact same way that it had when he’d first smelled Olli, like a tickle in his nose that he can’t get rid of and can’t locate. The scent is faint, so it’s unlikely that it belongs to anyone nearby, but it’s still very present. Even more weird is the fact that Olli seems distracted too. The two of them even get kicked out of the soccer practice ring for not paying attention.

They sit against a wall together to watch instead, and Olli says, “do you smell something?”

“Yeah, it- well- it’s kinda like when I smelled you,” Brian admits. “Like maybe there’s an unbonded omega here.” That must be it. Brian can’t be compatible with someone else here, not when Olli is so perfect for him.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Olli replies. “Unbonded omegas always smell stronger, right?”

They have to leave it at that because there’s a game to focus on, and Brian forces it from his mind when he comes over to check over Olli’s pad fastenings. He knows that Olli can get his equipment on without help, but Brian likes to check it over. Besides, Geno does the same thing for Sid so Brian doesn’t see a problem with it. They do their own special handshake and then head down the tunnel toward the ice.

When Brian steps off the ledge, it’s like he hits a wall. The scent he’d been smelling all day is so much thicker down here than it had been in the visitor’s locker room, causing him to stumble a bit. This can’t be coming from some random fan that he won’t ever see again, it has to be someone that works for the Oilers, or someone on the team, since Brian feels like he could choke on the woodsy fresh fragrance surrounding him.

For a second, he lets it wash over him, just like he does with Olli’s scent, but then he starts to panic. If this omega smells this good, then what does that mean for he and Olli? What happens if they accidentally brush their skin together and Brian bonds? He scans his team quickly, looking for Olli, for _his_ omega, and finds Olli staring back at him, equally panicked. Brain can’t help but skate over to him and bury his face in Olli’s neck, just to make sure that Olli still smells the same.

“Oh thank god,” he hears Olli murmur. “You still smell like you.”

“What-”

“There must be an alpha here that I’m compatible with, because all I can smell is campfires and fresh air-”

“Me too,” Brian replies. “But I thought-”

Brian looks up when he hears Sid skate over. “Guys? You have to cut it out in public, okay? You can do this after, or back in the room. You have to separate and warm up before someone starts to notice.”

Sid is right. Not even he and Geno show this much affection on the ice, even during cellies. Brian reluctantly lets Olli go and says, “we’ll talk about this after, yeah?”

“Yeah, babe,” Olli nods. It’s all they can do, really.

Brian is about to skate away, but something catches his eye on the other side of the red line; one of the oilers is drifting toward them. He hadn’t noticed that he and Olli had been unconsciously moving toward him, too, but they’re only about twenty feet from him now. He meets the guy’s eye and feels a shock travel down his whole body, like sparks exploding all over, ending with a rush of pleasure. He knows without a doubt that this is who the scent is coming from, and that this guy is an omega. He doesn’t know why Olli can smell him so clearly, or why he’d thought that he was an alpha, but Brian knows without a doubt that this is who else he’s compatible with.

The guy meets his eyes and he looks worried, and confused, before skating away. The only thing Brian takes note of as he watches his back is that printed clearly across his shoulders in blocky white letters is the name _Schultz_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're also on [tumblr](https://why-so-drama.tumblr.com/). Pop in for asks (or ask us anything), fic teasers (from one of our thousand 'verses) and dramatic hockey players.


	5. I'll Follow Your Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Talk after, yeah?” he says. 
> 
> “Yeah, Dumo,” Olli agrees, and at least there’s that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title belongs to Rise Against's _The Good Left Undone_.  
>  Chapter Title belongs to Empires' _Damn Things Over_
> 
> This is part of a much larger a/b/o 'verse which will feature many different pairings.
> 
> Important to note: Brian never went to Boston College in this 'verse. He went straight to WBS and was called up shortly after. The timeline in this fic does not match the proper timeline in the least, which is why Brian is playing for the Pens before Olli. Please suspend your disbelief!
> 
> See end notes for warnings.

There are a few minutes between warmups and the start of the game, so Brian crowds into Olli’s stall, slides in beside him and leans against him. “What the fuck?” he asks. “Like, what the actual fuck?”

Olli looks at him worriedly for a moment, but then seems to recover. “I don’t know. But we should just like, avoid him or whatever. It’s just- I want to bond with you, not some Oiler,” he explains earnestly. Brian wants the same thing but there’s more to it than that.

“He’s an omega, babe,” he tries to explain. “He’s definitely an omega.”

Olli shakes his head, “no, he can’t be. I’m compatible with him.” Brian isn’t sure how that’s possible, since he’s compatible with the guy too. He’d thought that Schultz was an omega for sure, but now he’s doubting his own sense of smell. Olli seems positive that Schultz is an alpha but Brian just can’t be sure.

Before they can discuss anything else, it’s time to head back down the tunnel and play a game against this guy that they’re both compatible with. From the moment that Brian takes the ice, the game is a shit show. The scent of the other omega messes with his head and he pretty much forgets how to play hockey entirely. He turns the puck over too many times to count but at least Edmonton doesn’t score. No, they wait until Olli is on the ice for that.

Brian watches as Olli misses passes and fumbles the puck. He watches as three goals are scored while Olli is on the ice, obviously distracted and disturbed by what’s happening to him. He looks helpless out there and there’s nothing that Brian can do to help him. They’re not even a defensive pairing, so he can’t do anything to help Olli on the ice either- not that he’s doing much better. 

In the end, Olli is benched for the rest of the game nearing the end of the third. He’s out there on the bench with them, but is told- rightfully- that he’s a liability and that he shouldn’t be on the ice right now. Brian nudges his shoulder gently, trying to get the weird mix of anger and relief off his face. It’s good to know that at least some part of Olli that knows Coach is right. “Talk after, yeah?” he says.

“Yeah, Dumo,” Olli agrees, and at least there’s that. Olli doesn’t seem to be angry at Brian, which is good. Brian knocks into him again before taking his last on-ice shift in regulation. They manage to tie it up, but ultimately lose in OT, which is incredibly frustrating. Brian is sure that he and Olli are at fault here, since they’re the ones that had been so distracted. When Olli looks over at him from his stall, Brian knows that he feels the same.

They’re both quiet on the way back to the hotel, cuddled up in their seats on the bus. Schultz hadn’t been waiting for them like Brian had half expected him to be. Honestly, Brian’s glad for that. They’re already having too much trouble trying to bond, they don’t need someone else to fuck it up. They’re quiet once they get into their room, too. Brian watches as Olli does his usual nightly routine, but can’t take it anymore when it’s been almost a half hour and Olli has barely looked at him. He gets up off the bed and goes to press himself up against Olli from behind as he brushes his teeth.

To Brian’s absolute astonishment, Olli melts back against him, like all of the tension is leaving his body. “You okay?” Brian murmurs softly against his ear as he soothes his thumbs over Olli’s hips. He’s not surprised when Olli shakes his head. “What’s going on, babe?” he murmurs.

Brian stays there with Olli while he finishes up and then gently guides him back to the bed, pulling him into the vee of his legs, with Olli’s back pressed against his chest. He doesn’t let go of him and knows that it’s the right choice when Olli covers his hands with his own. “Thought you were going to choose him over me,” Olli explains. “I thought- like- he smells really good, Dumo.”

“I know,” Brian replies. “But you smell better.” He’s not sure if he’s telling the truth. Schultz had smelled pretty amazing, even if Brian hadn’t wanted him to. He’s not Olli though, and Olli is the one that Brian is in love with. They haven’t bonded yet, but Brian keeps trying to remind himself that it’s only been a couple months (not the years that Phil and Carl have been waiting) and that it’s going to happen. They might just have to wait a little bit longer.

“I just- why did he smell good to me? He’s an omega; I asked Sid.”

Brian presses a kiss to his temple and squeezes him a little bit tighter. “Olli, baby, I don’t know. I don’t know what any of this means. The only thing I do know is that you’re the person that I want to bond with. I’m in love with you, not Schultz or whatever his name is. I want to be with you.”

Brian doesn’t know why he’s not expecting it, but he’s taken by surprise when Olli shifts in his arms. Before he knows it, they’re kissing desperately, with Olli’s hands fisted in his shirt. “Please, Dumo,” he murmurs. Brian hasn’t been able to say no to Olli since they’d met, especially during times like this, when he really doesn’t want to.

He pushes Olli away slightly, holds his face in both hands and nods at him. “Of course, Olli, I’m always gonna give you what you need.” Brian leans in to kiss Olli, a gentle brush of his lips, strong with affection. He feels Olli melt into him, pressing kiss after kiss between them before Olli scrambles a little to position himself on Brian’s lap. “Love you, babe,” Brian assures him. “So much, you know?”

“Yeah,” Olli agrees. “Me too.”

They kiss for a long while, just taking comfort in the closeness they’re sharing, with Olli perched in Brian’s lap and his hands on Brian’s shoulders. It gets to the point where they either need to stop, or turn it into something more than making out when Olli’s scent shifts. Brian has helped Olli through his heat only once before, over the Christmas break. It’s too early for Olli to be going into heat again, less than one month later. Omegas are only supposed to go into heat once a season. Olli smells suspiciously like he had the last time, however, and Brian is positive he knows where this is going.

“Babe?” Brian asks him. “Uh-” He presses his forehead against Olli’s neck and feels the feverish warmth rolling off of his omega. He can feel his own body starting to respond in kind, but he ignores it. They obviously don’t have much time and even though it’s too early, Brian can’t deny that Olli is very rapidly going into heat. “Olli, just-”

“ _Brian_ -” Olli breathes as he begins to shift his hips. It’s not often that Olli calls him by his first name- he usually calls him Dumo, or more often than not, babe. It’s weird that he doesn’t use any Finnish endearments but Olli has said that he feels that they’re too cutesy, and that babe and Dumo work better for them. It’s not like Brian calls him honey, or sweetheart, so he gets it.

Brian puts his hands on Olli’s hips to still them and nods at him seriously. “I know, we just- we have to tell someone, okay?” Very gently, he lays Olli back on their bed and then gets up to reach for his phone. First, he thinks of Dales, who always seems to know what to do, but then thinks better of it. The person best equipped to handle this situation is Sid. He’s heard the stories about Sid’s fucked up heats the first few years that Geno had been on the team, so he knows that Sid is the one with the most experience. He also knows that unlike Dales, Sid is going to try and help him without all the chirping.

He dials Sid’s number and tries very hard to ignore Olli’s enticingly sweet scent and whatever his omega might be doing behind him. From the sounds of it, he’s struggling out of his clothes, which is something Brian really wishes he could be paying attention to.

Thankfully, Sid picks up almost right away. “Dumo, is this urgent?” Sid asks when he answers. In the background, Brian can hear a baby crying and Geno making soothing noises. Obviously he’s interrupted something; Mickey sounds inconsolable. Sid and Geno must be skyping back home or something.  

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Brian replies. He seems to always forget that Sid and Geno have a kid now, even though he’s met that kid more than once. “But uh… Olli is in heat?”

“I thought he was arranging that for time off,” Sid replies. 

“He did. We- uh- I helped him with it over Christmas, and then we planned for out three day break in February but it’s definitely happening,” Brian replies. Olli is getting noisier behind him and his scent stronger, more sultry as the seconds pass. Brian doesn’t think he’s going to be able to ignore him for much longer. “What do I do?”

“Help him?” Sid replies. “At least for now that’s what you should do. You should see Doctor Sharma when we get back to Pittsburgh and I’ll let everyone know you won’t be flying out with us tomorrow. There will be food outside your door, but for right now, you should get off the phone with me and help your omega, eh? But definitely see Mads when you get home. Keep me updated, eh?”

 _“My_ omega, right,” Brian responds. “Okay, thanks Sid.” He ends the call and drops his phone onto the bedside table before turning around. Olli has indeed gotten out of most of his clothes, but his slacks are still bunched at his ankles and his shirt hanging from his elbows. Brian is actually surprised he’d gotten that far. His arm is flung over his eyes and he’s already got three fingers inside. Brian’s mouth waters at the sight. Olli is cute one hundred percent of the time, but when he’s like this, Brian can’t get enough of him; it’s so fucking hot.

“Babe,” Brian murmurs before he stands up to discard his own clothes. “Babe, I’m gonna help you now, okay?”

“Please,” Olli begs. He draws his fingers out and then rolls over, presenting himself to Brian. It hadn’t been like this the last time. They’d been able to plan for it. Olli had gone into preheat for a few hours, so they’d had time to make sure the nest was right, and that they had bottles of water and gatorade nearby. Brian had known it was coming, so he’d been able to pre-cook some easy but hearty meals for the two of them to share. They don’t have any of that this time, but Brian isn’t about to abandon Olli to make arrangements.

Brian can already feel himself getting lightheaded because of Olli’s scent, but he has enough of a mind to actually do this properly. He takes each of Olli’s feet into his hands one at a time and tugs his slacks and underwear down and off, pressing kisses against his ankles that make him whimper. Then he removes Olli’s shirt and kisses the spot between his shoulder blades as well, hoping that Olli can feel the love and affection bleeding into it.

Once he’d seen that Olli had been so worried about Brian leaving him, he’d hoped that he’d be able to show Olli that leaving him isn’t something that Brian wants at all. He’d wanted to take his time with Olli, to prove to him that he’s the one he wants to bond with, but now he won’t be able to do that. He needs to take care of Olli now; he can spend hours proving to Olli how much he loves him another time.

“We’re gonna get you through this together, babe,” Brian assures his omega before slowly pressing in.

The sound Olli makes once Brian has fully sheathed himself inside is incredibly satisfied and Brian feels himself smiling into the back of his neck. “Yeah?” he says.

“Fuck yeah,” Olli agrees easily before he presses back to take more of Brian in. After that, everything becomes a bit of a haze. Like the last time they’d shared Olli’s heat, instinct guides both of them. Brian’s fingers dig into Olli’s hips as he sinks into him over and over again, drawing out gasps and moans and curses.

Being in a hotel room is not ideal, but Brian is determined to make it work. He sneaks a hand around Olli’s waist to grasp his dick and jerk him as he thrusts into him, gradually making Olli get louder and louder. He makes sure to get Olli off twice like that before pulling out. Olli shoots him a betrayed look over his shoulder but Brian just urges him onto his back and takes his place back between Olli’s legs. “I got you, babe,” he repeats. “Wanna look at your cute little face when I knot you.”

That seems to satisfy Olli. Brian presses his lips against his omega’s neck, right where he’d leave a bond mark if this were a bonding heat, and then slides back in. Olli wraps his legs around Brian’s hips and Brian brings his hands up to Olli’s shoulders, then uses one to cup the back of Olli’s neck as he kisses him. It devolves pretty quickly after that, with Brian fucking into Olli steadily and Olli not having enough presence of mind to even kiss him back. They’re both writhing against each other, breathing each other’s air when Brian’s breath gets caught in his throat and his hips still entirely as he comes. He feels himself swell, effectively knotting Olli, as he slumps against the omega, _his_ omega. Olli cries out at the exact same time and Brian feels him come between them.

“Feels good,” Olli whimpers weakly as he rolls his hips a little. “You always feel so good, babe.”

Brian kisses him again, slow and dirty, as he holds Olli against him. “I love you, Olli-babe,” he tells him.

“Yeah,” Olli agrees. “I love you too.”

They’re knotted together for whatever time amounts to three more orgasms each. By then, Olli’s heat is slowing down, allowing for a bit of a break. Brian takes advantage of that to collect the food that Sid had delivered and running a washcloth over both of them. He gets Olli to eat a bit, but soon Olli is climbing up on him and begging for his knot again.

Brian wraps his big hands around Olli’s hips and pulls him forward. It’s not long until they’re tied together again, clinging to each other desperately. Brian has a spare thought to pity whoever needs to clean the room up after them, and resolves to leave a sizeable tip. He remembers how much of a mess they’d made the last time and can’t help but feel a little bit bad.

His thoughts are stolen away from Olli once again, since Olli is cupping his face and dragging him in for more kisses. Brian is more than willing to join in, holding Olli’s body tightly against his own. Despite his apparent compatibility with another omega, Brian can’t imagine doing this with someone else. He can’t even consider it, not with Olli so beautiful beneath him. He kisses Olli all over again and holds him closely as they wait out the knot. Schultz is of no concern to him now, not when he has _his_ omega, his Olli.

***

Somewhere else in Edmonton, Justin is locked up in his apartment. He’d gone into heat just after the game, just after smelling _them_ and he doesn’t know why. Like every other omega in the league, he’s on heat suppressants that ensure that his heat hits during time off but this time, he’s weeks early. It feels different than all the other ones he’s had too, like he’s experiencing pleasure that’s not entirely his. It’s either that, or his new knotting dildo is just as good as it had claimed to be, but he highly doubts it.

He pulls it out and drops it onto the bed next to him, knowing that he’ll need it again soon. His heat always comes in waves, and right now he has a short window to hydrate and get something to eat. He’s going to have to call Doctor Sharma as soon as this passes. She’s the best omega specialist that he’s ever heard of and now works exclusively with the NHL. If anyone can help him, she’ll be the one to figure it out.

He is able to drink two glasses of water and gobble down a protein bar before he stops abruptly and has to lean on the counter. His breath catches in his throat and he has to bite back a moan. It feels uncannily like he’s being filled by a nice, thick cock even though he’s alone in his apartment, trying to fend off his heat by himself. He’s forced the grip the counter until his knuckles go white in order to maintain his balance once it starts feeling like he’s being well and properly fucked.

His legs are shaking now, and his head is tipped back as he makes soft sounds of pleasure.  This has never happened before, and it’s not something he’s heard other omegas talk about happening to them. Justin doesn’t even have to reach down and jerk himself off; it feels like someone is already doing that for him. Instead, he just stands there at his counter, breathing shallowly as phantom hands and- fucking hell- phantom cocks take him over the edge. He’ll have to clean the cupboard up tomorrow, but once he gathers his wits, it’s all he can do to get back to his nest. He rides out the rest of this wave on a knotting dildo that’s proving to be less than satisfying after the sensations he’s just gone through. To say that Justin is more than just a little confused and worried about all of this is and understatement, but it’s going to have to wait; he doesn’t have the presence of mind to even start thinking about it. Right now, he needs to get through this heat, no matter how abnormal it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One character feels the effects of two other characters having sex. He does not know what is happening and cannot consent to it. They do not know that it is happening and cannot ask for consent.


	6. Can't Take Your Heart Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, they’re huddled together on the couch under Olli’s ridiculous Moomin blanket when Olli brings it up. “There’s something weird about our bond,” he mentions idly. “I don’t want to break it or anything, but it’s not normal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title belongs to Fall Out Boy's _Hum Hallelujah_.  
>  Chapter Title belongs to Empires' _Can't Steal Your Heart_.
> 
> So this happened a lot more quickly than we thought it would. Apparently Olli/Dumo + Justin has been on our minds! We've updated the tags to include angst, but we promise there is a happy ending.

Brian wakes up the next evening, limbs delightfully sore in that way that indicates that he’s either played a really good game, or that he’s been really well fucked. Olli’s back is pressed against his chest and he’s snuffling lightly in his sleep. He squeezes Olli lightly, presses a kiss to his neck and then slowly untangles himself to climb out of bed. 

After ordering half of the room service menu, Brian gets into the shower and starts to scrub himself all over. He feels very content, a little bit tired, and entirely satisfied. Underneath that, however, is a torrent of worry. It’s weird. Brian isn’t worried about anything, not even Schultz. He knows that he and Olli are solid since they’d talked about it before Olli’s heat hit, so he doesn’t know why he’s feeling so anxious.

Olli stumbles in just as Brian is wrapping a towel around his waist. Brian smiles at him brightly and draws him in for a soft, sweet kiss. “Hey babe,” he says. 

“Hey Dumo,” Olli replies. He still looks adorably sleepy, so when he leans into Brian’s arms and even though he’s still pretty gross, Brian lets him. “What’s wrong? You seem worried.”

“I’m not. I thought you were,” Brian responds offhandedly, then he stops and stares at Olli. “Babe-I think-”

“We bonded!” Olli cheers, jumping into Brian’s arms. Brian anticipates the movement and catches him with his hands beneath Olli’s thighs. He cups Brian’s face in both hands and Brian arches up to meet his lips. The flood of love and affection that he feels between them makes him deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue past Olli’s lips and kissing his  _ bondmate _ breathless. He doesn’t think that either of them can go again right now, but he needs Olli to know how happy he is about this turn of events. 

He walks them both over to the counter and settles Olli on top of it before joining into the kiss even more enthusiastically. It feels like they’ve been waiting for this forever, even if it has been only since the beginning of training camp, and now that they finally have it, he wants Olli to know that he is absolutely thrilled about it. 

They kiss until they’re forced to break apart to catch their breaths. Brian rests his forehead against Olli’s and meets his eyes. “I love you, babe.” 

“I love you too,” Olli says with conviction. “We’re gonna be the best bonded couple in the world.” 

Brian chuckles, kisses Olli one last time, and then lets him go. They don’t have any time to waste. They need to get cleaned up, they need to get to the airport and then they need to find out where their team is. That must be the worry that Brian is feeling. It can’t be anything else. 

*** 

The days that follow Olli’s unexpected heat are kinda fucked up. They’re both thrilled at finally bonding, but Brian feels like there’s this weird echo between them, like there’s something missing, or like they’re far away from each other, even when they’re sitting pressed together or when they’re fucking. 

Brian doesn’t know how to bring it up with Olli because he doesn’t want to hurt him, but if Brian is feeling it, then Olli is feeling it too.

One night, they’re huddled together on the couch under Olli’s ridiculous Moomin blanket when Olli brings it up. “There’s something weird about our bond,” he mentions idly. “I don’t want to break it or anything, but it’s not normal.” 

“Uh, I noticed that too?” Brian replies. “I mean, like, there are feelings there and I don’t think they’re yours or mine? I talked to Dales about it and he told me I was being a dumbass, and that I should just be happy that we didn’t have to wait too long.” 

“We waited forever,” Olli protests vehemently. “Forever, Dumo.” 

“I know, babe. It took a really fucking long time.” 

“Yeah. But like, I keep thinking about Schultz,” he admits worriedly. 

He’s refusing to look Brian in the eye, so Brian cups his face in his hands and tips his head up. He presses a soft kiss to Olli’s lips and tells him, “I have been, too.”

Brian hadn’t really noticed how tightly Olli had been holding himself until his omega relaxes in his arms. Brian tugs Olli against him and then starts to gently run his fingers through Olli’s hair. “Our bond is fucked up,” Olli says quietly. “And I think that Schultz has something to do with it.” Brian nods absently, spending more time using his hands to comfort Olli as much as he can. “We should make an appointment with Doctor Sharma. She helped out Sid and Geno. She can help us too, right?” 

“Yeah, of course she can,” Brian assures him, even though he doesn’t actually have any idea if she can or not. She had helped Sid and Geno though, so there’s no reason to think that she can’t help them too. “Maybe she can figure out what Schultz has to do with this, too.” 

“Have you looked him up at all?” Olli asks him. “Like, online, or on HockeyDB?”

Brian shakes his head. He’d felt so guilty even thinking about Schultz so he hadn’t wanted to feed his curiosity. “Have you?” 

“No,” Olli replies. “I thought I was the only one thinking about him and I felt bad.” 

“Babe, he smelled amazing, of course I was gonna think about him. I just didn’t want you to feel bad, because you smell amazing too.”

“I know,” Olli replies cheekily. “I smell the best.” 

“Yeah,” Brian tells him around a grin. He takes the opportunity to kiss Olli again, dragging him into his lap, making it deep. When they part to catch their breaths, Olli leans back against Brian’s chest and opens up his laptop. Brian watches as he types in  _ Justin Schultz  _ and  _ Edmonton Oilers _ . 

Brian doesn’t think he’s ever seen Schultz without his helmet on, so he’s eager to see what he looks like. The guy that shows up in the photos online looks pretty normal, if a little goofy. Brian is already taken with him. 

“So he’s pretty cute,” Olli says, a little shy. Brian squeezes his hip and leans further in to read some of the headlines. “Like, kinda really cute.”

Brian has to admit that Olli is right. “He is,” he says. Something has caught his eye though, so he gets Olli to scroll down a little. The headlines are disturbing, to say the least. It seems like Schultz isn’t doing well with the Oilers. It also looks like he’d been drafted to the Ducks but had decided to go to College for a while before playing for Edmonton last year. His stats are terrible this season, despite him having won the Eddie Shore award when he’d been playing for the Oklahoma City Barons. Brian wonders if it’s because Edmonton isn’t the best place for an omega. According to Sid, Boston had been bad for Tyler, but they’ve since gotten better about omegas all around. Brian thinks that maybe Edmonton hasn’t really figured out how to treat an omega on their team, and so Justin is suffering. Brian feels anxious at the idea that Justin isn’t doing well there; all he wants to do is hop on a plane and bring him back to Pittsburgh, where he’ll be safe. 

A few more headlines later, he’s sure that’s what he wants to do.

“Why are they so mean to him?” Olli asks worriedly. “He was excellent in the minors, and in College, and in BC. He’s a good player, but they’re acting like he’s terrible.” 

“I know, babe,” Brian replies. “It looks like he’s not being allowed to develop himself, at least, from his stats.”

“We need to save him. Even if he doesn’t bond to us, we need to save him.” 

“Yeah, we do,” Brian agrees. It might be something that’s worth talking to Coach about. The trade deadline is coming up, so maybe they can swing something. Brian knows that trades are difficult to orchestrate and that the players aren’t the ones to make any of the choices, but he thinks that Justin is suffering, and it’s not something that he wants to see. 

He just hopes that they’re able to save Justin- he’s not Schultz anymore- because he’s not sure what will happen otherwise. Justin is tied up in this bond situation and the only way they’ll be able to figure it out is to see him again.

***

Things get busy after that. The pens are pushing for a spot in the playoffs and all of their time is taken up with practice, games, training and sleeping. It’s almost like training camp all over again because Brian finds Olli asleep almost anywhere he manages to stay longer than a few minutes. Because of all this, they kind of put off making an appointment with Doctor Sharma, and they absolutely put off figuring out what they should do about Justin.

One morning in late February, Brian notices that Olli is off. “Babe? You okay?” 

“I don’t feel good, Dumo,” Olli tells him as he makes a face. “I don’t know why, I was fine yesterday, but today I feel like shit.” Brian panics a little, since they can’t really afford to lose Olli for the game but he can’t fathom trying to make his babe play when he’s feeling so terribly. It has to be pretty bad too, because Brian can feel the nausea reverberating over the bond. 

“Maybe you should see the trainers,” Brian suggests. He manages to get Olli bundled up and into the car- he can talk to the trainers while Brian does morning skate. Once inside the car, Olli lists to the side and looks out the window. Brian knows that he must be feeling bad because he doesn’t even argue with him about the music. Olli likes Finnish metal, like, a lot, and Brian tends to stick toward high energy club style music. They never ever agree on what to listen to, except for today apparently, because Olli barely says anything the whole way to the practice arena.

Once there, Brian guides Olli to the training room and presses a kiss to his forehead as a goodbye. When he gets to the dressing room, Sid walks right up to him and asks, “where’s Olli?” 

Brian looks up at him just as a secondary wave of nausea washes over his body. “He wasn’t feeling well, so I took him to the trainers. Do you think he’ll be okay?” 

“Uh, that depends on what’s wrong with him?” Sid replies, frowning at Brian. “Is there something wrong?” 

And the thing is, Brian hasn’t talked about this with anyone, not even Dales, so it feels weird to admit it to Sid, but Sid is his captain, and he’s helped them out before. “I think our bond is fucked up.” 

The frown on Sid’s face intensifies, which is a little scary, but Brian doesn’t shy away. “Fucked up how?” Sid says, voice low and a little dangerous sounding. “Fucked up like you wanna break it?”   


“What!?” Brian blurts. “No, of course not. I want to be bonded to Olli more than I wanna fucking- like- breathe, okay? I wanna be bonded to him more than I wanna play hockey. I  _ love _ Olli.” 

Fortunately, Sid looks convinced. “Okay, I get it. You don’t want to break the bond. How is it fucked up?” he asks as he drops down next to Brian.

“It’s- I don’t know. It feels like there’s something missing. And it happened after we smelled Schultz in Edmonton. We both thought he smelled really good, like so good, Croz, you don’t even know. I just wanted to roll around all over him, to take him home with us and keep his scent around me forever. I only ever felt that way with Olli before, and like, I felt so bad about it,” he tells Sid, eyes wide, “because like, Olli is my boy, my bro, my babe, I can’t just toss him aside for another delicious smelling omega. But like, Olli thought he smelled good too. He thought he was an alpha, because he smelled so good, and it’s just really fucking confusing. I wanna smell Olli all day, all the time. I wanna stick my head between-”

“Okay, I get it. Schultz and Olli both smell really good to you.” 

“Yeah, so we smelled Schultz, and then Olli went into heat, which was like, way early. He’d just gone into heat over Christmas, and I helped, but we didn’t bond then. But then in Edmonton, we bonded. It just seems like there’s some kinda coincidence, you know? And like, sometimes my babe feels things that aren’t from him, or from me and other times, I feel weird things that aren’t from him, or me. Like, the other day I was feeling real shitty about myself, but I never really feel shitty about myself, and we’d just won. It didn’t make sense. I asked my babe if he was feeling bad, and he said no, and told me to drink a beer so I’d feel better-”

“That’s not exactly the solution I’d suggest for low self-esteem,” Sid murmurs but Brian just keeps going. 

“And now he’s sick and it’s all just really fucking- it’s fucked up.”

Sid pats him on the shoulder but it doesn’t make him feel much better. “I think you should talk to Doctor Sharma,” he suggests. “She helped Geno and me a lot. I think you should talk to her as soon as you can, because if this has something to do with Schultz, we need to know right away.” 

“I know, we were going to but… I think we forgot.” 

The look on Sid’s face is pure exasperation but it doesn’t bleed into his tone. “Set up an appointment as soon as possible. Better yet, I will,” he says.    


“Okay good. I don’t know how to make an appointment with a doctor anyway,” Brian admits. It’s part of the reason that he’d been putting it off. 

“What?” Sid asks, incredulous. “You know what, I’m not even gonna touch that. I’ll let you know when you and Olli should show up, eh?” he tells Brian before clapping him on the shoulder once again. “Good skate. I’ll see ya out there.” 

*** 

Their appointment with Doctor Sharma happens later that week, and Olli’s health only seems to get worse. He’s been scratched from two games now, and it doesn’t look like he’ll be playing the next one either. To say that Brian is worried is an understatement. He’s been a little bit ridiculous with his hovering, but Olli doesn’t seem to mind. He just leans against Brian’s shoulder and spoons the homemade chicken soup into his mouth before giving up and falling asleep again.

Brian rouses him from his nap to go and worries even more on the ride there. Olli hasn’t insisted they listen to ‘at least one song’ by his favourite Finnish death metal band, Children of Bodom, all week. It’s completely unlike him and a cause for concern in Brian’s opinion.

He has to help Olli inside the building too, with an arm slung around his back while Olli leans on him heavily. They don’t have to wait, which is a relief. Doctor Sharma had cleared out her schedule for them and invites them back immediately. 

Once Brian gets Olli settled, propped up against his shoulder, he says, “he’s been like this all week. I don’t know what to do about it.” 

“Okay, how about you start from the beginning,” Doctor Sharma suggests. She sits down across from them and takes out a computer for notes. The better part of an hour passes before he finishes the story, but Brian tells her everything he knows and Olli adds to the description as well. 

Doctor Sharma’s frown deepens with every word. Finally, when they finish the story, she looks at them and says, “if this is what I think it is, it’s not as uncommon as you think.”

“Uh, what is it, then?” Brian asks her. 

“I believe that you’ve somehow three-way bonded. Two omegas, one alpha. Have you spoken to Justin since this happened?” 

Brian flushes and shakes his head. He’s about to respond when Olli perks up a little. “We were hoping it would go away. We wanted to be bonded to each other but we kept thinking about Justin. We thought if we ignored it, it would go away.”

Doctor Sharma makes a soothing noise and nods, “of course. It’s been over a month now, though, correct? If it’s been that long then I don’t think the bond will shatter on its own. You’ve been in different countries during most of that time and you haven’t even spoken, so I believe that it’s safe to say the bond is permanent. I suggest you try to get into contact with Justin as soon as possible, however, and see what he thinks about all of this. I think that he and Olli are experiencing similar effects, and it would be best for the three of you to be close together in order to negate them.”

“What if we don’t want to be bonded to him?” Brian asks. They don’t know Justin; they don’t love him like they love each other and Brian doesn’t know how well they’d all fit together, despite their compatibility. 

“It may be possible to break the bond, but you’d risk breaking the bond between the two of you as well. According to my studies, if that were to happen, you more than likely will not be able to establish a bond with just each other in the future,” she explains. 

“You said this wasn’t as uncommon as we thought it was. Who else?” Olli asks her as he snuggles further into Brian’s side. 

“Oh, it happened back in 1704. There was a couple that established a three way bond with another person that lived in their neighbourhood. The couple decided to relocate to Acadia and uh… well, it had a bad ending. Bonds can’t withstand that sort of distance, nor can they thrive. The two omegas ended up dying, so it’s best for you to talk to Justin,” Doctor Sharma tells him.

Brian risks a glance at Olli, who is looking up at him with wide eyes and a fearful expression. “Justin could die?” he asks. 

“Sounds like you could die, too, babe,” Brian replies, equally as worried. 

“We have to call him. We have to go to him. We can’t just let him die,” Olli insists. Since this is the most animated that he’s been for the past few days, Brian is forced to agree. 

“Okay, we’ll call him. We’ll call him, then we’ll talk to management because we need to fucking go to him,” Brian states. “How do we call him?” he asks Doctor Sharma. 

“It just so happens that he’s a patient of mine, so I can give him a call and ask if he’s okay with giving you his number. I assume the two of you have no objections to me telling him who you are?” 

The both shake their heads and Doctor Sharma smiles at them. “Okay, I’ll be back in one minute,” she says. She pats them both on the shoulder as she leaves the room to make her phone call. 

They leave her office with a phone number and an email, along with a good time to call.

***

Brian and Olli climb on the couch together and set Brian’s phone on the table between them. It’s on speaker, so the ringing can be heard throughout their apartment. When someone finally picks up, the voice sounds rough and exhausted. Brian’s heart aches for Justin.

“Hello?” Justin asks. 

“Hi, Justin? This is Brian Dumoulin and Olli Maatta. We think we might have bonded with you?” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the end of this! We think there are probably five chapters left at the MOST. Thank you all for the kudos and comments! We really appreciate them, and they make us want to keep writing and get things done faster.


	7. The Best Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Olli's health continues to decline, Brian feels like nothing he does helps. They need Justin here, and they needed him here yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title belongs to Fall Out Boy's _Hum Hallelujah_.  
>  Chapter Title belongs to Fall Out Boy's _Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year_.
> 
> This is part of a much larger a/b/o 'verse which will feature many different pairings.
> 
> Important to note: Brian never went to Boston College in this 'verse. He went straight to WBS and was called up shortly after. The timeline in this fic does not match the proper timeline in the least, which is why Brian is playing for the Pens before Olli. Please suspend your disbelief!
> 
> See end notes for warnings.

Brian hears fumbling on the other end and then, abruptly, a dial tone. “Shit, I think he hung up,” he murmurs. Olli slumps back against him and makes a pained noise and Brian reaches over to smooth down his hair. They need to get this figured out as soon as they can because Brian can’t let it continue to affect Olli so negatively. He doesn’t know Justin but he knows Olli and he’s willing to do whatever it takes to make sure his omega is happy and healthy.

He’s startled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing loudly out into the room. After a quick glance at the number, he looks over at Olli. “It’s him,” he says. 

Olli scrambles for the phone and slides it over to answer. “Hello?” 

“Uh yeah, so this is Justin Schultz? I uh, kinda dropped my phone,” he admits sheepishly. 

“Justin,” Olli breathes, relieved. He puts the phone on speaker, then sets it down between them so he can slump against Brian again.

“Hi,” Justin replies quietly. “So uh, you think we bonded? But like, how?” He sounds confused but Brian doesn’t blame him; he’s still pretty confused himself. 

“We went to see a doctor,” Olli mumbles. “I’ve been ill.” 

Bryan leans over and presses a kiss to Olli’s temple and adds, “we’ve both been feeling weird. We’ve been trying to bond since September but nothing was working, and then like, we saw you in Edmonton, and it happened, but it doesn’t feel right. And now my babe is sick and the doctor said we might have bonded to you and we really wanna find out if that’s true?”

“I know it’s weird,” Olli adds. 

“I mean yeah,” Justin breathes out, voice cracking. “I’ve been kinda sick too? But like, you gotta understand that this is not something I expected. I mean, I’ve never been with a guy before and fuck… There are two of you.” 

“It’s not that bad, I promise,” Olli blurts out. Bryan shoots him a confused and wounded look. “I mean like, it’s really good? I meant that the first time isn’t that bad. Dumo is really fucking incredible.” 

“Thanks babe,” Bryan replies. “You are too.”

“So we’re both incredible. We can make it really good for you,” Olli promises. 

“That’s the thing though, you guys are already have something going and I don’t want to get in the way-”

“Listen,” Olli says, leaning forward, “Me and Dumo? Yeah, we’re together but we couldn’t bond without you, and that means something.” 

“We want to be bonded,” Brian insists. “There’s a reason that you’re part of this, you know? We’d rather try to give it a real shot- with all three of us- than break the bond. Obviously you get a choice, but I really hope that you agree- it means something that we couldn’t bond without you.” 

“Please believe that we want you with us, and we want to try this,” Olli says. “If it doesn’t work out, if you can’t get down with our dicks or something, then we can talk about breaking it. But like, dude, I’ve spent my whole life dreaming about bonding to a fucking big strong alpha, and I know you’re an omega like I am, but like, I’m not gonna complain about having two super hot, super strong bondmates.” 

“Thirsty,” Brian teases. 

“That’s nothing new,” Olli replies, smiling over at him. 

“Can I think about it?” Justin asks. “I just- this is a lot.” 

Brian sobers immediately and nods, “yeah, take your time.”

“But please, not too much,” Olli adds. Brian squeezes his shoulder gently and Olli leans into him. “Just because I don’t want you to be sick, and I don’t want to be sick either. I’m not trying to pressure you or anything, just- it fucking sucks, without you.” 

On the other end of the line, Justin makes a noise of what sounds like agreement, but Brian can’t be sure. “I’ll try to be quick,” he says. “It fucking sucks for me too, you know?” 

The three of them say goodbye and Brian ends the call. Olli slumps against him and sticks his face in his neck. He’s been doing it a lot lately. It must just be comforting for him to breathe his alpha’s scent in. “We’re gonna be okay, babe,” Brian whispers. “I promise.”

*

The next few days are rough, to say the least. Olli’s condition worsens after their conversation with Justin and it’s all Brian can do not to call him back and force him to make a decision. He doesn’t care anymore if they have to break the bond; he’d rather do that and never be able to bond with Olli than watch him suffer this badly. It gets to the point where they need to stay at the Crosby-Malkins so that Olli can take comfort in as many omega cuddles from Sid as he can.

Despite that, there’s still a season to play. Olli accompanies the team on road trips because he’s even worse when Brian isn’t with him, but he sits in the press box while Brian skates with the team. Brian holds him closely every night, but the contact between the two of them barely seems to help with Olli’s ailments. 

They’re back in Pittsburgh for a game against the Senators after being away for two games. Instead of staying at Sid and Geno’s, they’re at their own place. It’s weird to be there alone after spending so much time in the Crosby-Malkins’ spare room. Olli is having a particularly bad day. It’s really starting to worry Brian. He hates seeing how sick this separation from Justin is making his omega, but there’s nothing that he can do to help, except jump on a plane and drag Justin’s ass here. Olli hasn’t been well enough to play in a few weeks now, almost since they’d bonded, and Brian doesn’t want to see him get worse. 

They need Justin Schultz to come to them, and quickly. 

There are laws now, thanks to Sid, and Tyler and Jamie on the Stars. The laws state that if a player bonds with another player, they effectively become free agents with the ability to choose where they want to play. The problem with that is that there is still a salary cap, so teams usually have to lose someone to gain someone. Brian likes being in Pittsburgh, and he knows that Olli does too. They have a support system and they’ve each made some really great friends. He doesn’t know a lot about how everything balances out, but there’s a good chance that they won’t end up here. He knows it’s part of the game, but he hadn’t really expected to have to think about any of this when he first got a hint of Olli’s scent in the arena. 

They haven’t announced their bond to the public yet, so Brian still has to play, and Olli still has to sit in the press box every night even though he looks so terrible that sometimes Brian thinks he’s just going to keel over. They need Justin here, and they need him now. 

As if on cue, Brian hears his phone ringing in the room next to them. He’d put it on to charge before the game that night, and considers not bothering to answer it. He needs to settle down for his nap soon, and he needs to make sure that Olli’s eaten. For some reason, he does go get his phone, thinking that it must be important. Anyone that knows him knows that he needs to nap.

He frowns when he sees Justin’s name on the caller id, but picks it up anyway. “Uh, hi?” he says. He hadn’t expected Justin to call them. 

“Dumoulin?” comes the reply. “It’s- uh- it’s Justin. Justin Schultz?”

“Bro, I’m bonded to you, I know your name.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Justin replies. He sucks in a breath and then lets it out slowly before he says, “I’m at the airport. Can like, one of you come get me?” 

*

Brian doesn’t get to take his nap. Although Olli does look better, Brian doesn’t think he’s well enough to actually drive anywhere. Besides that, he’s always getting lost because he refuses to use his GPS. It’s better for Brian to climb into the driver’s seat and clutch at Olli’s hand as they make their way to the airport. 

Justin is waiting outside at arrivals, and Brian opens a window to motion him forward. Olli’s already let go of his hand and climbed into the back in the most awkward way possible, involving his ass being right in Brian’s face for way too long when Brian isn’t about to put it in him. Justin slides in beside Olli after hefting his bag into the back, eyes wild and face tight with nerves. All it takes is for Olli to open up his arms and Justin is falling into them, breathing deeply to take in their scents. “Holy shit,” Brian hears as he pulls away from the curb. 

The only way that Brian can describe their behaviour is ‘clingy’. Olli has his arms wrapped tightly around Justin and his face pressed into his neck. Justin is positioned similarly, but he’s petting Olli’s hair. Every time Brian glaces at them in the rearview, they seem to have gotten closer. It’s not like Olli to be so physical with a stranger since he’s usually very reserved- but it is similar to how Olli acted the day they’d first met. He’d been much less shy, and very sure of what he’d wanted. He seems to be acting the same way this time, and taking comfort in having Justin so close. 

About halfway home, he feels a hand on his elbow. He quickly glances back to see that it’s Olli making sure he’s still part of the circle. He shoots them each a quick smile and tries like hell not to break any laws to get back to their condo. 

Traffic sucks as they try to make it home; it sucks so much that Brian only has about fifteen minutes to talk when they get back. He heats up some leftovers for Olli and Justin and sets the plates down in front of them. “So, you’re here,” he says to Justin.

“I’m here,” Justin agrees. He and Olli are still being pretty clingy, but Brian doesn’t care. Olli’s cheeks have some colour in them after weeks of him looking washed out. If Justin being pressed into his side makes that much of a difference, Brian will propose to him or something, to make sure that Justin never leaves them. 

“Why?” comes Olli’s question. “I mean like-”

“Because I’ve been a healthy scratch for weeks now, and I knew we were both getting separation anxiety because of the bond. I think if I knew how much it was affecting you, Maatta, I would have come earlier.” 

“You can call me Olli,” Olli replies. He runs his hand up Justin’s arm gently. 

“Are you gonna stay?” Brian persists. He needs Justin to stay. 

“I don’t- I mean- like- for now? I’m gonna stay for now. At least until the olympic break is over and we can figure this shit out.” 

“Okay. Okay. Uh, I wanna talk about all this some more, but I have to go,” Brian says, panicking a little bit. They’d just gotten Justine there, and he already has to leave. “But I’ll come back right after the game, I promise. I can’t leave my babes here for long, right?” he says, trying for a lighter approach. The truth is, Justin is here because both he and Olli were dying without each other, and that’s something they’re all going to have to talk about. 

“Wait, you can’t leave yet,” Olli tells him as he stands and walks over. “You’re too tense. Let me-” he motions getting Brian’s pants off and raises his eyebrows. The likelihood is that Olli and Justin will probably fool around while he’s gone is high anyway, so he thinks that he probably deserves to get a little before leaving. He grins at Olli and nods. “Yeah, baby.” 

Olli drops to his knees right in front of him and Brian feels himself getting hard right away. Olli’s been so sick that they haven’t fooled around in forever, and he wants this. If Olli is feeling well enough to not only suggest giving Brian head before he leaves, but to follow through with it, Brian isn’t going to say no.

Olli’s got Brian’s pants down and is starting to slide his boxer briefs off when they hear a squeak from the couch. Both he and Olli turn to see Justin standing, looking at them, then looking away quickly. “I’m uh, yeah, so I’m gonna go-” 

“No!” Olli cries out, “please!”

“I meant the room! I’m just gonna leave the room. I promise I’m not actually leaving. Just. You do you and I’m gonna go over this way.” he says as he heads toward the hallway.

For a second, Brian thinks that the moment has been ruined and he’s going to be stuck driving with a hard on, but Olli is like a dog with a scent, unable to be deterred from his goal. He yanks Brian’s boxer briefs down and takes Brian fully into his mouth. “Fuck, Olli-” he breathes. He has to lean back against the door because Olli isn’t wasting any time. 

He tangles his fingers in Olli’s hair as Olli sucks him down and does that wicked little thing that he does with his tongue. “Fuck, baby, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Brian admits. It’s been so long, but Brian hadn’t wanted to push. He knows that Olli had wanted it too, it just wasn’t possible. Now, though, now he should start getting better, and now they’ll get the chance to see how everything works with Justin. 

Just thinking about things getting back normal regarding their sex life combined with Olli’s mouth on him, working wonders, is enough to get Brian right there. His eyes are closed, he’s breathing deeply, and with every little suck, he’s sure he’s going to explode. “Olli, babe,” he breathes. “You look so good, so fucking hot sucking my dick.” He brings a hand down to run it over Olli’s lower lip, feeling how it’s stretched around him. 

Olli looks up at him, eyes wicked and full of promise, and pulls off just long enough to say, “score for me tonight, Dumo, score on the ice, then come home an’ score again, yeah?” and that’s what does it. As soon as Olli’s got his mouth back around him, Brian comes, hands fisted in Olli’s hair, as Olli swallows around him.

When his body relaxes from being so keyed up, he slumps down onto the floor and pulls Olli toward him. They make out sloppily, making it take even longer for Brian to catch his breath. He opens his eyes to see Justin watching them, clearly interested. Brian puts on a bit more of a show, kissing Olli until he absolutely has to leave. He presses a soft kiss to Olli’s lips before standing and pulling up his underwear and jeans. He sees Justin watching him and grins at him. “You take care of our boy, yeah?” 

He watches Justin nod and then leans down to ruffle Olli’s hair. “I’ll be back soon, babe. I’ll see you as soon as I can get out.” 

He hates having to leave. He hates every moment that he’s not at home with his boys. It’s ridiculous that he has to go at such an important time, but he knows that he can’t stay home. Olli is already unable to play so Brian can’t stay back with them, even though he really wants to. The hardest part is closing the door behind him, but he knows that both Olli and Justin are in good hands. This is going to be fine, he just needs to focus on the game. 

Somehow, he manages. He doesn’t score a goal, but he gets a secondary assist, and plays so well that barely any shots get through to Flower when he’s on the ice. The ones that do are stopped, and the team ends up going into overtime tied 1-1. This is the last thing that Brian wanted, but he knows that Olli is watching. In the room right before they hit the ice again, Sid comes over and sits next to him. “How’s Olli?” he asks, sounding unsure. 

“He’s uh- it was a bad day,” Brian replies. “But I think he’s gonna get better.” Sid’s eyes flash with interest at that, and Brian adds, more quietly, “Justin’s here.” 

There are only a few more days before the olympic break- Olli is supposed to be playing for Finland, but they hadn’t been sure he’d be able to. They have another away game before the season pauses for three weeks, which means Olli will be travelling with them. Brian wonders how they can get Justin to come along too. 

Justin being here is unexpected, but it looks like the news forces something inside Sid to relax a little. “That’s good to hear,” he says. “Now let’s go out and win this thing.” 

“For Olli,” Brian agrees. 

“For Olli, and Justin,” Sid adds.

They go out and win. 

Afterward, the mood in the locker room is jubilant, and Brian finds himself fending off offers to go out. He’s got something much better waiting for him at home. He drives there as soon as he showers and cools down, trying not to break any laws for the second time that day. He can feel the contentment through the shaky bond the three of them have, so he knows that his boys are doing fine, but even with that, he needs to get home to them. He needs to see them, to touch them, and they all really need to talk. 

He’s thinking about all of that as he unlocks the door to their condo. Maybe he should have talked to Dales about it. Dales always has good advice, but this seems to private to mention. Brian is going to have to handle it alone. 

The lights are dim in the living room and it takes a few seconds for Brian’s eyes to adjust. When they do, he sees Olli and Justin on the couch, completely clothed, with Olli passed out, head pillowed on Justin’s chest. “He tried to stay awake for you,” Justin tells him. “He passed out after running around the house and cheering when you guys won.” 

Brian laughs and comes to sit down on the floor in front of the couch. “You’ll get used to that. He’s powering up.” 

Justin pets Olli’s hair gently and nods, “yeah.” They’re quiet for a bit, until Justin says, “I’ve never been with a guy before, so this might take-”

“We won’t force you into anything,” Brian tells him. “I promise we won’t. That doesn’t mean we don’t want you,” he lets his eyes slide over Justin’s body to enhance his point, “but we won’t make you.”

“But like, don’t stop on account of me,” Justin adds. “Like, you guys were together before all of this, and you shouldn’t stop.” 

“Good to know,” Brian says with a nod. He’s glad that Justin is okay with he and Olli still continuing with their physical relationship while he gets used to them. They could have gone without fooling around, but doesn’t stop him from being glad that they don’t have to. 

*

Brian doesn’t end up scoring in any sense of the word that night, but he does fall asleep with Olli in the middle of the bed next to him, and with Justin pressed up against Olli’s side. If that isn’t a win, then Brian isn’t sure what is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Accidental voyeurism because Olli starts going down on Brian before Justin gets the chance to leave the room.


	8. How Lovely You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series Title belongs to Fall Out Boy’s _Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year_  
>  Title belongs to Fall Out Boy's _Hum Hallelujah_.  
>  Chapter Title belongs to Coldplay's _The Scientist_.
> 
> This is part of a much larger a/b/o 'verse which will feature many different pairings.
> 
> See end of chapter for more notes.

Brian wakes up with two different bodies pressed up against him. It seems as though they’d all shifted in the night, and now Brian is in the middle of his two omegas. It’s strange to think of them that way; Olli has always been his, since the very day they’d met, but now there’s Justin too. Brian already feels like Justin belongs to them, even though none of them know what’s going to happen. He starts to wriggle out from beneath his two guys but Olli whines in complaint and grabs at him to stop him from moving. It’s really cute, how Olli always wants him close by, but Brian had played a game the night before, and even after a hearty dinner, he’s starving. 

“Babe, breakfast,” Brian murmurs. “You gotta let me up.”

“No,” Olli complains, trying to hold him tighter. “Stay.” 

“Babe,” Brian whines. “I’m hungry.” He slowly untangles himself from Olli’s hold and slips out of the bed as Olli curses him in Finnish. He watches as Olli abandons the idea of Brian coming back to bed and curls up against Justin instead, who reaches forward groggily to pull Olli closer. Brian can’t even handle how adorable that is, and he has to leave the room to go to the kitchen, or else he’s going to end up back in the bed with them.

He gets some music going and mixes some eggs with a ton of different veggies. It’s obvious that Olli is feeling better, so he’s going to want to eat. All hockey players have good appetites, even when they’re injured or going through personal issues, but Olli eats more than any player that Brian has ever seen. If Justin eats the same way, Brian is going to have to up his breakfast game significantly. 

Once he’s spiced the eggs and made a crust, he pops the quiche into the oven and cuts up some fruit. If that’s not enough for the three of them, then they have some leftovers as well. He sets an alarm and then heads back to the bedroom, where he walks in on the most delicious sight. 

Neither Olli nor Justin are asleep anymore. Olli is sprawled out, legs spread wide with Justin between them. They’re kissing, and Olli is slowly bringing his legs up to wrap them around Justin’s waist. “Fuck,” Brian breathes. “Coulda warned a guy that he’d be walking into the hottest thing he’s ever seen.”

Brian watches as they startle at his voice and he brings his hands up at seeing Justin’s guilty look. “No, really bro. This is super hot. I mean, we’re trying to see if this will work out, right? You do whatever you’re comfortable with, as long as I can watch.” 

“Dumo’s into watching,” Olli tells Justin. “Like, he likes to watch me stretch myself, and jerk myself off, and like, get naked for him. I promise, he’s into this too.” 

“I am, I definitely am,” Brian agrees. “Please, carry on.”

“You’re sure?” Justin asks, frowning, but he still hasn’t moved. Brian hopes that he’s not planning to.

“Yeah, I’m so sure. I’m like, the surest. For sure, even.” 

Olli breaks out into giggles and shoots Brian the most affectionate smile, which Brian wholeheartedly returns. Brian makes sure to catch the kiss that Olli blows at him as well, making his bondmate just _beam_ at him. Brian loves him so much, just loves everything about him. 

Just as quickly as they’d fallen into being adorable, Olli switches gears. “So come on,” Olli encourages, tugging Justin back down. “I really want you to kiss me.” 

Brian doesn’t know the play yet; he’d been cooking when this had all gotten started. He moves onto the bed, sits just offside and gets to watch as Justin lowers his head back down to claim Olli’s lips. Brian had never thought he’d be the type to share his partner, but watching Olli and Justin together doesn’t make him feel the least bit jealous. Instead, he just feels happy. The more comfortable Justin gets with them, the more likely he’s going to want to keep the bond and stay. Brian knows that he’s gotten attached too quickly, but Justin is cute, and Olli obviously likes him, so Brian can’t really help it. 

The real test is when Olli drops his hands to Justin’s ass, which is _so_ nice, and round from skating. Brian doesn’t know what he expects, but all Justin does is grind down against him. He hears Olli whimper and he knows that his babe is getting into this. Brian is too, but that doesn’t stop him from being surprised. Justin looks like he’s comfortable with everything that’s happening, which is very promising for their future since Brian just knows that Olli’s hard dick is pressed up against him. “You like that?” Brian asks, leaning closer. 

He watches as Justin pulls away just long enough to meet his eyes. Justin makes sure that Brian is looking back before he nods, and then as he goes right back to kissing Olli. Soon, Olli is tugging at Justin’s shirt insistently, running his hand up Justin’s ribs underneath the material. Brian isn’t sure if he’s allowed, but he moves forward and starts to lift. Justin is nodding over at him, so Brian pulls it up over his head and then cups Justin’s chin so that he can give him a brief but promising kiss. Hearing Olli’s whimper just makes it better. 

Brian tilts Justin’s face toward himself for a better angle as Justin flicks his tongue out against his lips. He hasn’t kissed anyone but Olli for months now, and kissing Justin feels incredibly strange but so exciting at the same time. He’s aggressive and demanding with his mouth, moving off of Olli and pressing Brian back against the bed. Brian isn’t used to being manhandled like this because Olli is usually so pliant and he just lets Brian do what he wants to do as long as it’s mutually beneficial. Brian thinks that he could really get into this different type of dynamic. He fits his hands around Justin’s hips and gives as good as he’s getting, right up until Olli tickles his hand down Brian’s side, encouraging the two of them to pull apart. 

“Babe,” he says, then grins as he rethinks what he’s saying, “babes. Justin, please let me blow you. Please please please let me.”

“Fuck babe,” Brian breathes. “Fuck I wanna watch that.”

“I know you do,” Olli replies cheekily. 

None of that is what matters though, because as much as Brian wants to see it, if Justin isn’t ready it’s not going to happen. Brian doesn’t want to scare Justin away, or worse, make this all take longer just because he and Olli are being too forward. He wants Justin to want them, wants him to always be comfortable with the two of them and he never wants to do anything to make Justin feel uncomfortable. He’s about to say something when the alarm for their breakfast goes off, and he curses loudly. “It’s the quiche,” he says. “Fuck.” Of course, just when things are about to get good. “I’ll be right back.”

Both Olli and Justin complain as he gets out of the bed and rushes to the kitchen. As much as he wishes he could have stayed in the bed with them, he knows he made the right decision as he pulls the most perfect quiche out of the oven. It’ll need a bit of time to cool down, giving Brian the opportunity to turn off the oven and rush back to the bedroom. 

Olli’s already gotten Justin out of his underwear and Justin is spread out on the bed like a fucking snack. Obviously Justin agreed to Olli’s offer. They both look over as Brian pauses at the door, eyes both brown and blue dark with lust. 

“Come here, babe,” Olli tells him from between Justin’s spread legs. “Come here so that you can have a better view.” 

Brian doesn’t think he’s moved so quickly in his life. He slides into the bed next to them and gladly accepts a welcoming kiss from Olli. It’s brief, but in no way perfunctory. Olli’s tongue slides over his lips, quick and dirty, before he pulls away. Brian is breathless, already getting turned on, as he watches Olli kiss his way down Justin’s body. Brian’s eyes are so intent on following Olli’s path that he startles a bit when he feels a hand on his chin, turning his gaze toward Justin. 

Brian’s breath is caught in his throat as their eyes meet, Justin’s doe eyes are dark, almost black, with intent. He’s caught in Justin’s gaze, frozen, and the moment between them is electric. Then, Justin’s eyes are dropping to Brian’s lips, long eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks, and his mouth falls open. Brian can feel the little puffs of air on his skin, can almost taste the whimper that Justin lets out, indicating that Olli is finally giving his dick some attention. Brian watches, mesmerized, as those wide brown eyes flutter closed, and he has to stop himself from reaching forward to touch.

“Justin, baby, J-babe, please let me kiss you,” Brian whispers. They’re so close; it would barely take any movement to bring their lips together, but Brian doesn’t want to overstep even though they had already been kissing earlier; he doesn’t want to cross any boundaries that might still be drawn between them. 

Justin’s eyes flash open wide and Brian can’t believe that he’s nodding. It takes him a second, because he hadn’t expected to be included in this, but Justin is indicating that Brian is allowed to move forward. As soon as it really sinks in that Justin’s not saying no, he surges forward, presses himself further against Justin’s side which is still warm from sleep, or maybe it’s because Brian’s tongue darts out, licking his own lips, right before he feels Justin’s pressed against them.

Justin kisses are completely different than Olli’s. Where Olli is thorough and demanding, even with a simple kiss hello, Justin is much more tentative. Earlier, he’d been kissing like he was trying to prove something, but this is different. Now Justin is taking his time, pressing little tiny kisses to Brian’s lips and it’s so fucking cute. Brian feels the heat start to pool in his body as Justin carefully runs their lips together, has to bite back a gasp when the tip of his tongue flicks out against Brian’s lower lip. He feels Justin move his hand to cup the back of his head, loves that Justin uses his strength to hold Brian in place just so that they can kiss each other. 

When Justin’s tongue gets more insistent, Brian opens his mouth to him, eagerly joining Justin with the pace he’s set. He slides his tongue against Justin’s, lets Justin pull back to nibble on his lips, settles his hands on Justin’s shoulders to steady him. He lets Justin chase his lips when he pulls away to trail his own over Justin’s stubbled neck. Brian himself hasn’t shaved in a day or two, so he knows that Justin can’t pretend he’s anything but the man he is. Kissing Justin is a new experience for Brian as well, since Olli is usually so meticulously clean shaven.

Brian wants to kiss Justin everywhere. He wants to taste him and touch him, make him _come_ , but that’s Olli’s job right now. Right now, Brian gets to trail his lips over Justin’s jawline, gets to nip at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, and gets to listen to the soft little sounds he makes as Olli mouths his dick. Brian feels Justin’s hand tighten in his hair while Brian busies himself with sucking an impressive mark onto his collarbone, hears the quiet moan escape his mouth. It’s so enticing that Brian _has_ to move back up, has to swallow down the louder moan that follows. 

He drops his hand to Justin’s hip, draping it over his muscled stomach and feels Justin shiver. Brian knows how good Olli is with his mouth, so he thinks that Justin must be close now. He wishes he could talk, wishes he could encourage Justin through this, support him as he comes down Olli’s throat. He can’t do that and keep kissing Justin though, and kissing him is by far his preferred activity.

Brian deepens their kiss just as Justin starts shaking. He keeps kissing Justin as his moans get louder and louder, keeps kissing himas his hips jerk forward and his body grows more and more tense. Brian isn’t sure if he’s feeling it from them or if it’s just him, but having both Olli and Justin in his bed is incredible. The waves of pleasure cresting over his own body the closer that Justin gets to coming make Brian answer Justin’s moans with noises of his own. 

Justin bites his lip as his body goes taut. He fists his hand in Brian’s hair and holds him there insistently as he goes completely still for a moment. Brian feels him relax, go completely boneless as he pulls his mouth away. “Fuck,” Justin whispers. “Holy fuck.” He closes his eyes and a soft smile crosses his face. He’s so dopey from coming, so completely relaxed, and Brian has to kiss him one last time.

When he looks down, Olli is wiping his mouth. He meets Brian’s eyes, amused and proud, and then Brian is scrambling down the bed to kiss him as well. He can taste Justin on Olli’s tongue, can smell his musky fragrance, and he can’t help but _want_. He kisses Olli until he can’t taste Justin anymore, and then keeps kissing him as he presses him down against the bed. When he pulls away, Olli’s blue eyes are saturated with lust. It just takes one word, one quick “please,” before Brian has him flat on his back and he’s moving to position himself between Olli’s legs. He won’t fuck him, not yet, but he really wants to.

He turns his eyes back to Justin, who is looking at them curiously. “You two gonna fuck?” He asks, still lazy from his orgasm.

“I- uh- we want to,” Brian says. “But we don’t-”

“Do it. I told you that I didn’t want you to stop because of me,” he replies. “I just, I’m too lazy to move right now.”

“Do you want to watch?” Olli asks him. His face is carefully neutral, like he’s expecting to get turned down. Honestly, Brian is expecting that too, but then Justin is nodding, and Brian’s mind is blown.

“I think it would be hot,” Justin tells them. “I think that you two would make it look like it’s something I want.” 

Brian doesn’t hesitate after that. He’ll never chance hurting Olli, so he slides his fingers in for a quick stretch. He’s about to position himself to press inside his babe, but then Olli is moving from beneath him and pressing him back against the mattress. “Gonna ride you,” he says. 

“Yes,” comes Justin’s hiss from beside them. “Fuck.” 

He nods at Olli, who looks unsure. As if Brian would ever say no to Olli on top of him, as if Brian would deny Justin seeing them like that. Brian grips Olli’s hips as he hefts his strong, thick thighs over Brian to straddle him. He moves his hands to Olli’s ass, getting a generous handful of his toned muscle and smooth skin as Olli lowers himself down onto Brian’s cock. 

It doesn’t take either of them very long, since their both desperate. Olli looks like a fucking vision, sitting up there, rolling his hips and bringing Brian closer and closer with every movement. When Justin comes over and drags his hands over Olli’s flushed skin, Brian is a goner. He’s coming after a few erratic thrusts, and Olli follows only a moment or two later, cursing in Finnish and squeezing Brian’s hips with his strong thighs. They each take a moment to catch their breaths and then Olli is lifting himself off of Brian and collapsing to his side on the bed.

“Fuck,” Justin murmurs as he slides up against Brian’s other side. “Is it always like that?” 

“Not always,” Brian admits. “Only when we’re both insane turned on.” 

“Which is your fault,” Olli adds playfully. “But we can forgive you.” He’s trailing his fingers through the mess he’d left on Brian’s stomach, which growls at that exact moment. 

“Breakfast?” Brian suggests. “Maybe clean up first,” he laughs. 

He’s about to get up but Justin beats him to it, padding to the washroom and coming back moments later with a warm cloth. “Let me,” he says. “It’s the least I can do after that performance.” 

After Justin cleans them both carefully, Brian rolls out of the bed. “Wanna eat here or in the kitchen?” He asks. They’ve wasted enough time now that he and Olli should be thinking about heading to the rink pretty soon. Olli needs to see the doctors and trainers to be cleared, and Brian has practice. They aren’t playing tonight, so their practice is in the afternoon, but they should still be thinking about heading out. 

“We’ll get up,” Olli replies. “I need coffee.” 

Brian turns back to them when he finishes pulling his underwear back on and arches an eyebrow. “You’ve got thirty seconds, or else I’m coming back to get you.” Then to Justin, he adds, “if he’s not out in thirty seconds, then I know that he’s fallen asleep. He can fall asleep anywhere.” 

“It’s a talent,” Olli agrees, shrugging and then snuggling in against Justin. 

Brian can’t help the adoring look that crosses his face, but they do need to get up. He can’t get back into that bed with them because he’s pretty sure they’ll never leave it. He certainly wouldn’t mind an entire day in bed with his omegas, but they all have responsibilities, and his first of the day is breakfast.


	9. I’m Falling in Love One Step at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series Title belongs to Fall Out Boy’s _Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year_  
>  Title belongs to Fall Out Boy's _Hum Hallelujah_.  
>  Chapter Title belongs to Divided Mind's _Take My Hand_
> 
> This is part of a much larger a/b/o 'verse which will feature many different pairings.

After breakfast, Brian drives Olli down to the practice arena.They leave Justin at home because he has his own stuff to deal with, and meeting the entire team while deciding whether or not to go through with a bond might be a little bit intimidating. Olli is in good spirits on the drive, insisting on putting on his Finnish death metal and rocking out in the passenger’s seat. It’s not exactly Brian’s choice of music, but he’s so glad that Olli is feeling better that he’s not about to complain. 

Sid is waiting for them in the parking lot when they park. “How is it going?” He asks without any preamble. 

“Justin’s here,” Olli tells him as he leans in for a side hug. “It’s been good.” 

“Is he staying?” Sid asks them as he wraps his arm around Olli. Brian had been intimidated by how close Sid and Olli had gotten at first, but he’s soon learned that omegas really need each other to flourish. They have a little group that they meet with, mostly made up of omega partners of guys on the team, and they tend to hang out at least once a week, when their schedule allows. 

“We don’t know yet,” Brian replies. He’s- well- I guess he thought he was straight so…”

“Yeah, that could be a problem,” Sid says. “But he’s here.” 

“He’s here and he’s trying,” Olli acknowledges. “I don’t think he’s going to leave without really giving us a shot. And like, I’m better now! I can play, and probably go to the Olympics if Justin decides to stay.” 

Brian notices that Sid looks worried, but he doesn’t say anything. He’s worried too. Things are going well, and it all looks very promising, but Justin could put a stop to this at any second. He’d said that the bond can’t be platonic because he feels everything that Olli feels which kind of blows Brian’s mind because they haven’t even completed the bond. All they’ve done so far is some kissing and Olli has blew him, then Justin watched them fuck afterward. That’s not a lot to base such a big decision off of. 

“So you’re going to see the trainers then?” Sid asks Olli.

“Yeah, and the doctors. I think me, Dumo and Justin should see Sharma again too. Just like, to make sure everything is good, you know?” 

“That’s a good idea. Do you need me to make the appointment again?” 

“Uh, yes?” Brian responds. All three of them can show up, but Sid is really good at figuring out when a good time to do things is. It’s like he has a sixth sense about what their schedule is. Brian is pretty sure that it has something to do with him being a Captain, and a dad.

Sid rolls his eyes at them and lets go of Olli. “I’ll text you, then.” 

“Thanks Sid,” Olli says cutely. “You should come over and meet Justin. I think it would be good for him to know what Pittsburgh is like for omegas.”

“That’s not a bad idea actually. When?” 

“We should ask Justin,” Brian points out. “So we can do that when we get back home, and let you know. I have a new recipe that I’ve been wanting to try out, and this will give me the perfect excuse.” 

“Yeah, definitely let me know, and I’ll wrangle Geno,” Sid laughs. “I’m gonna head in though. Good luck with the doctors, Olli.” He waves at them a little awkwardly, because Sid is always just a bit weird when he’s not in skates, and then turns to head into the building. 

Brian waits until Sid is in the building before he pulls Olli closer to himself and presses a kiss against his temple. “It’s gonna be fine babe. We’re gonna make sure it’s fine. Even- even if Justin doesn’t stay and we have to break the bond, I’m never gonna leave you. No matter what else happens, you’ve got me, and you’ve got the team, and we’re gonna be behind you.”

“Thanks, Dumo,” Olli replies. He presses a soft kiss to Brian’s lips and then they head into the arena together, hand in hand. 

They part ways inside, and Brian heads toward the dressing room to pull on his practice gear. Sid slides in next to him when he’s about halfway through and says, “appointment this afternoon after skate. Also, you should really tell the coaches and management that we might need to make room for another guy, you know?” 

“I didn’t think about that,” Brian replies. “But yeah, I’ll make sure they know.” He digs his phone out so that he can message both Olli and Justin about the appointment, but then it’s time to hit the ice. 

Olli is in the locker room when they finish skating, and Brian has to shove guys out of his way so that he can get to his omega’s side. “Come on guys, give him some space, eh?” He says. 

“Are you better?” He hears Beau asking.

“Uh, for now, yeah,” Olli replies. “There’s- uh-“

“We three way bonded with another omega,” Brian tells everyone. “And because we were separated from him, it fucked Olli up. But he’s here in Pittsburgh right now, so they’re both doing okay.” 

“Another omega?” Flower repeats. “How’d you manage to get two?” 

Brian just shrugs and says, “just that lucky I guess.” 

“Say that again when they’re both in heat at the same time, begging for your knot,” Nealer says with a smirk. 

Brian frowns at him and immediately puts himself between Nealer and Olli, “don’t talk about my omegas like that,” he growls. “They’re mine, and I’m gonna fucking take care of them, no matter what.”

“Whoa, dude, relax. We aren’t saying you won’t,” Flower assures him. “Who is it, anyway? Anyone we know?”

“Hey, stop bother baby alpha,” Geno commands gruffly, forcing his way through the crowd as well. “He has shit go on, needs privacy from you asshole.” 

“He’ll tell you about it when he’s ready,” Dales chimes in. “Now, what he should be doing is talking to management.”

Brian catches his eye and nods. “Yeah, that’s what I should be doing, not hanging around here with you assholes,” he says. He drops a kiss to Olli’s cheek, for which they get a chorus of ‘awws’ from the guys, and then goes to take a shower. Even though both his guys are hockey players too, he doesn’t think they’d appreciate him not getting clean before heading home. 

Olli is chatting with Sid, who is still in most of his equipment, when Brian comes back from the showers. Brian pulls on some of his clothing and then goes to sit beside his babe. “Have you talked to Justin?” He asks as he tugs his socks up.

“Yeah, we’re gonna pick him up for the appointment since he’ll probably get lost,” Olli replies, shrugging.

“Just because you get lost all the time doesn’t mean that he will. Maybe he’ll actually use the GPS,” Brian chirps him. 

“Well he also doesn’t have a car here,” Olli points out, smirking at him.

“I’ll leave you guys to it. Let me know if you need anything, okay?” Sid tells them, patting Olli on the thigh before standing up and _finally_ taking his pads off. Brian wants to chirp him about being gross, but Sid does so much for them, and he knows that their captain is serious about doing anything they might need him to. He’d gone to war against the NHL for Jamie Benn and Tyler Seguin and come out on top, all while moving to Russia with Geno and having a baby. Sid is a force to be reckoned with, despite his gross after practice habits. 

*

Talking to management goes better than Brian expects it to. Apparently, after Justin had spoken to the Oilers management, they’d contacted the Pens front office to go over their options. It sounds like the Oilers are planning to put Justin on waivers, and then the Pens will claim him and see what they can do. It really sounds like the perfect solution as long as everything goes according to plan. This way, they have more time to come to a decision about the bond. 

Brian obviously wants to keep it, and he knows that Olli does too; they’re just waiting for Justin to give them a yes or a no. If Justin is able to stay here and play for Pittsburgh, the decision making process may take longer, but at least Justin will be able to really think about it before deciding. Either way, Brian knows that he’s staying with Olli, he just hopes that he gets to have Justin too. 

They both shake hands with management and Brian asks to be kept in the loop. After that, they have to go pick Justin up for their appointment with Doctor Sharma. He’s waiting outside and slides into the backseat when they arrive, shooting them each a smile. Brian watches as Olli reaches back to squeeze Justin’s knee. 

“How was your day?” Olli asks him.

“It was okay. I uh, stayed in the nest to talk to my management and agent because it smells like all of us now. It was really nice?” Justin tells them. “It kept me calm, being in there.”

“We talked to our management when we were at the rink,” Brian mentions, “and apparently Edmonton is going to put you on waivers? And the Pens are going to claim you, they said. I don't really know what’s going to happen after that, but at least you’ll be here and we can figure things out, eh?” 

“It’s really the best case scenario,” Olli responds, “you know, without having to reveal the bond to the world. In case we break it.” 

Brian watches as his eyes flash back to Justin’s briefly, like he’s trying to get a read. He’s also dying to know what Justin is thinking, but he doesn’t want to pressure him at all, since he feels like he’s the biggest obstacle to them completing the bond. Justin seems to be fine with Olli but that’s because Olli isn’t an alpha, and he’s more compatible with Justin sexually. Olli always wants it, always want Brian inside of him, and he thinks that Justin is intimidated by the idea of being with a male alpha. They haven’t even asked him if he’s been with any sort of alpha, so that might be part of why Justin is nervous too. Brian knows that he would never do anything to hurt Justin, or to pressure him, but Justin doesn’t know that yet. It’s such a hard thing for Brian to prove too, and he’s not really sure how to do it. 

He spends the drive deep in thought, trying to figure out how to show Justin that they’re both worth all this bullshit that he has to go through. He’s surprised to see Justin leaning against the door when he gets out of the car, and he’s even more surprised when Justin crowds up against him and kisses him. “I swear I could hear you thinking from the backseat,” he says. “You’re worrying too much, babe. It’s all gonna work out the way it’s supposed to.”

Brian is so shocked by the kiss that he has to bring his hand up to touch his lips. He’s been so worried about Justin leaving that he’s barely paid any attention to what Justin has been telling them. He’s here for a reason, and Brian needs to let go and give this chance everything he’s got. This is Justin’s decision to make, but if Brian doesn’t give it his all to really show Justin what they have to offer, he’ll be kicking himself about it for the rest of his life. He speeds his strides to catch up with his babes and slides his arms around both of their shoulders, confident that the news they’re about to receive will be good. 

They don’t have to wait long, since Doctor Sharma usually books them in when her practice will be clear. She knows how much Sid values his privacy, so she treats all the other guys from the team the exact same way. They’re all brought back to her office and they pile onto the couch together, with Justin in the middle of he and Olli. Brian drapes his arm over the back of the couch and Justin cuddles in a little bit closer. 

Doctor Sharma comes in, dressed colourfully and looking just as cute and petite as she always does. She gives them an excited smile and sits down across from them. “It’s so good to see the three of you,” she tells them. “Justin, I’m glad you were able to make it down to test out my theory. What’s the verdict?” She asks. 

“We’ve definitely three way bonded,” Justin replies. “Both Olli and I have gotten a lot better since I came. We’re just trying to figure everything else out now.” 

“By everything else, you mean…?” 

“I’ve never been with guys before, so I didn’t really know if any of this would work out. I needed to get out of my own head about it and just let myself see if being with Olli and Dumo was something I could do. I felt weird about wanting it at first, because like, they’re dudes, you know?” Justin tries to explain. “But like, I do think I want it.” 

The relief that washes over Brian must be able to be felt over their preliminary bond because both of his omegas look over at him curiously. He flushes a little and admits, “I’ve been pretty concerned that Justin is going to decide he doesn’t want this and like, I don’t want he and Olli to get sick again, and I don’t want him to leave.”

“But things are going well?” Sharma persists. 

“Really well,” Olli tells her, smile soft and eyes bright. “It’s almost like our biology was right, and we should all bond,” he laughs. 

“Well, it’s not often that anyone actually breaks a bond once one has been established. I did some research and found out a little bit more about three way bonds, and they aren’t quite as rare as I’d originally thought. There have been a few triads within the past hundred years, usually with the same omega-omega-alpha dynamic as the three of you. There was one case where it was an alpha-beta-omega, which was interesting, but mostly they were all the same as you three.”

“And that means?” Brian asks, cocking his head to the side. He’s a really good hockey player, but other stuff kind of flies over his head a lot of times, and he really wants to understand this. 

“It means that I have a base knowledge about how your bond works, or how it will work. All bonds are different and a lot depends on the level, but since there are some more recent three way bonds, I can actually answer some questions. First, we should establish your current bond level.” 

She urges the three of them up and leads them into the more clinical area of the office. Doctor Sharma fusses over them a little bit and gets them each set up separately. He and Olli have never gone through bond level testing because they hadn’t been able to bond without Justin, so Brian doesn’t actually know what to expect. It turns out, getting tested for bond level is really fun.

Doctor Sharma has them in separate rooms for some of it. For other parts, she has Brian do something like tickle Olli and see how Justin reacts- he squirms and giggles while Olli remains stoic- or kiss Justin somewhere that Olli can’t see them and ask Olli what he’s feeling. She asks them each individually how things have been going, and all Brian feels over the bond is contentment from both Olli and Justin. 

Once the testing ends, they’re all back in the receiving room and Doctor Sharma comes in with a smile on her face. “Well, you’ve definitely three way bonded,” she tells them. “And, I’ll have to do some more research to confirm this theory, but I’m pretty sure that Brian and Olli would not have been able to bond without you, Justin. The three of you are sitting at a four or five, which means that if you choose to complete the bond, you will likely end up a two or three. That’s really high, so I have reason to believe that my theory is correct.” 

“I’m really glad that we found Justin,” Olli states. “Like, I love Dumo, but it always felt like something was missing.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Brian agrees. He chances a look at Justin, who is looking right back at the two of them, expression both surprised and touched.

“I’m glad,” Doctor Sharma replies. “But that does present a problem. It will be very difficult to break your bond if that’s what you decide.”

“What does that mean for us?” 

Brian watches as Doctor Sharma’s expression goes worried for a moment before she closes it off. “It means that if you want to break the bond, you need to make that decision as soon as possible. The longer you let it grow between all of you, the more difficult it will be.”

“I’m uh, that’s not really-“ Brian glances over at Justin and watches him take a deep breath. “I don’t think I want to break the bond, I just don’t know when I want to complete it.”

“Holy shit,” Brian blurts out. “That’s-”

“Fucking great news!” Olli cheers. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. I was going to talk to you guys about announcing the bond as soon as the Pens claimed me. I think that we could have something really good here, and I’m open minded about it.” 

Olli is in Justin’s lap before Brian can even think to move. He’s cupping Justin’s face between his hands and then leaning in to kiss him. 

Doctor Sharma is smiling now, and Brian turns back toward her. “So what should we be doing?” He asks.

“Take care of each other for now. Explore your bond, and let me know when you plan to complete it, okay? Also, keep in touch in case anything weird happens. That’s all.”

“We can do that,” Brian replies. “We’ll be in touch.”

**Author's Note:**

> We're also on [tumblr](https://why-so-drama.tumblr.com/). Pop in for asks, fic teasers and dramatic hockey players.


End file.
